


【开了嘣系列之三】最后一个费诺里安

by Menzoberranzan



Series: 开了嘣了崩 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 大王纪元





	1. 本少爷名鸡耳鸡拉肚

**Author's Note:**

> 依然Kuso+烧饼  
> 搬文+修改ing

引子

本少爷名鸡耳鸡拉肚，出生种粥大陆，年方十一零7个月。

本少爷的妈妈是个美丽的信达精灵，爸爸是个没用的糯儿朵王子。

本少爷最喜欢爷爷啊！个肉和他的弟弟唉！个糯，他们会说我妈那边的好听的信达语，他们都有一头长直的金发。并且爷爷啊！个肉愿意给我摘天上的星星，而和蔼的唉！个糯，据说是一个背负“跨越族类之爱”之人。只是可惜，他们都在部落格拉河中英勇地战死了。

所以我没有得到天上的星星，也没能够看到唉！个糯的心上人。

我爸爸是个笨蛋，他不让我参加战斗，而在战争开始的第一秒便把我送去了粉肉的！那里，美其名曰教我学昆亚，其实是把我看管起来，我知道，因为哪个是聋的就是个外面的人轻易进不去，里面的人基本出不来的儿童监狱。

那时我以为我和老爸就要这么永别。  
“放心，你死了我不会哭的！我是勇敢的孩子！”我告别的时候这么告诉他。  
我爸妈嘴角同时抽搐了一下，表示了他们的自豪。

只是，让我觉得丢脸的是，我爸在几个月后，居然跟着一群费诺里安一起逃出了自己的守地。

太不像个男人了！是男人就不能后退！要是换作我，肯定要学习爷爷他们！死也不会后退一步！

何况那里有美丽的小花，可爱的小鸟，好看的女孩子。

都是一个男人应该拼命守卫的东西。

……我说到哪里了？

哦，费诺里安！  
和过世的爷爷一样，本少爷不喜欢费诺里安，虽然我是第一次见到他们；但是我从爷爷那里知道他们都是弑亲者，背叛者，是被剥夺了一切权力的罪人。

费诺里安中我最BS那个开了嘣了崩。

我每天见到他都绕道走。

那天，那个没用的开了嘣了崩在哭，我实在受不了了（我们怎么也是有那么一丁点的血缘关系的，太丢人了）！  
于是，我上去表达自己的意见——男孩子是不应该哭的，更别说他那样一个成年男子了！就被他的跟屁虫挨了石头打了。

会打小孩的男人和会哭的男人都木有小JJ。

本少爷撂下这句顶天立地的话，很NB地带着脸上的巴掌印转身，跑了。

别以为本少爷是个小孩就好欺负！等本少爷长大，有朝一日成为一个堂堂的大王，肯定会毫不留情地收拾你们。我们走着瞧，哼！

 

其实我相当怀疑一炉焚踏是否真的存在。因为那之后的好多年，我长大了，还没等我给他们颜色看，那些讨厌的费诺里安们也一个个地去蛮多丝报道了。

万幸中的不幸，那个开了嘣了崩活了下来，一次次地，都被我看到他在很没JJ地哭。

最后一次，为了那个罪无可恕的红头发的梅菜肉丝，他哭得最伤心，简直就要背过气去的大哭。

这就是报应。很多人都这么想，也这么说。

 

我看看他身边，没JJ的挨了石头的拳头，把到嘴边的话咽了下去。

 

=============================

 

1\. No need to forgive 

感谢双胞胎爱茸的和爱茸丝的老爸，我们迎来了最终的和平。

和平之后，该死的费诺里安梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿又干了一次坏事，最后一次。  
他们杀了守卫，偷了希玛利尔。  
哎嗯喂（Eönwë）大人和我的养父拦住了士兵们，没取他们的贱命，反而放走了他们。  
那是本王最后一次看到梅菜肉丝。  
本王不喜欢他，从一开始就不喜欢。

==========================================

第一次见到罪孽深重的梅菜肉丝，是本王有生以来最绝望的日子。

那之前，港督林覆灭，所有的精灵军队都被打散。而西方，我们信仰的神，一点消息都没有，派出去的水手一个都没有回来。费诺里安们偏偏助纣为虐，为了该死的宝钻，屠杀了养父的海港。双胞胎爱茸的和爱茸丝下落不明。

莫搞死于是在种粥大陆耀武扬威，渐渐消灭了我们所有的据点，把我们逼到扒拉岛上。  
莫搞死的爪牙不会造船也怕水，所以岛上成了最后的避难所。

过了几个月，那三次弑亲的红发罪魁，带着弟弟和残存的军队，也逃来了我们这儿避难。

 

岛上都是费诺里安第二、三次屠杀的幸存者。有人喃喃：杀了他们，只要我们还有一点力气。  
只要我们还有一点力气——  
那时我们已经记不清饿了多少天。小岛上储备的食物早就被不时增加的难民吃光，海水也不能喝。

很多小孩死了，大人也没有了力气。

“告诉我，我的侄子在哪里？”红头发的凶手和他的人要比我们看上去健康得多。他一个人一个人地询问着，“他黑头发，大眼睛……他叫开了嘣了崩。他身边应该还有一个年轻的精灵，挨了石头。”

他是一个凶手，声音却温柔而低沉。闭上眼睛，你甚至会觉得他的声音很动听。  
（我那时是饿得没有力气才闭上眼睛的。）

“只要给我一点信息，只要一点，任何一点有关的消息都可以。我这里有食物，和淡水。”他轻声说。

那瞬间很多人都睁开了眼睛。  
为了食物，干净的水，很多人已经可以不要命了。

他们一个个地，慢慢地，靠拢这支总人数不多的费诺里安军。

——反正费诺里安都是罪人，不配拥有食物。

我勉强站起来，想拦住我的人、我养父的人。我知道我们是高贵的精灵，我们不应该像街边的饿死鬼那样，为了抢劫食物而做出……像费诺里安般不齿的事情。但是我自己的视线都在摇晃，我扭头寻找我的养父，我希望他能出面……

 

仿佛是事先料到了一切那样，红头发的凶手一声令下，他身后的士兵整齐地，对着我们的、围拢上去的、饥饿的人们，抽出了雪亮的，致命的长剑。  
费诺里安军的武器装备一向好到让所有的男孩子羡慕，尽管他们是那样堕落。

“别忘了，我是一个弑亲者。”红头发的凶手高高地站着（他真的很高，和破落的饥民比起来，他看上去更高），面无表情地，这样说，“不要浪费你们宝贵的生命。”他停了停，看着被吓退的人们，“告诉我，我的侄子在哪里，我会给你们食物作为交换。我知道他在这里。”他补充。

“很多天没有看到开了嘣了崩，说不定他已经饿死，或者被吃掉了。”我舔了舔嘴唇，站起来，这样说。  
我才不怕他，我只是想打击他。

梅菜肉丝没有说什么。他转身，亲手从身后重兵守卫的车上拿了什么东西，走到我面前，蹲下，说：“谢谢，给你。”然后他不再看我，走向了下一个发出了一点声音，愿意和他说话的人。

我拿着水，觉得这根本是对我人格的侮辱，这个混蛋。  
我难道是为了换取一点水而给他透露消息的人吗？我可是……我可是……堂堂的糯儿朵最高大王。  
自尊告诉我，我应该把水扔到他脸上。

可是我不能。因为我的身边就是一个濒死的，哭不出声音来的小孩。  
我努力地咽着口水，把水给了他的母亲，强迫自己不去听他们喝水的声音。  
梅菜肉丝在这里询问了一圈，布置了他的军队，留下一些食物，让全副武装的士兵一点点分发给剩下的人，然后他们走向下一个居住点。

这时，两个声音传来：“鸡耳鸡拉肚！”  
我看过去——

“我是爱茸的。”“我是爱茸丝！”他们穿着亮闪闪的盔甲，小心地掰着食物，对我说，“放心，梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿会有办法的。”

那两个半精灵。他们还活着。  
好久不见，他们长成了英俊少年。

如果是他们亲手给我的干粮，我会吃。虽然我受不了他们对那两个凶手的称呼。

 

我不放心梅菜肉丝对其他的岛民会做出怎样的举动，吃了一点东西，稍微恢复了体力后，我跟上了他们。

看到的情况大同小异，他不厌其烦地解释，询问，分食物。

那天最终，他们找到了要找的东西。  
开了嘣了崩和挨了石头居然和我的养父器蛋老头在一起。

“我们在研究净水系统。”被梅菜肉丝小口小口喂着水和食物的开了嘣了崩说（这家伙又在哭，脏不拉叽的脸上两条白练挂着，真是可笑），“于是我们和器蛋大人去了废弃的船港，希望能拆出一些可用的东西。”

“可是，这里任何的风箱都已经无法使用。”挨了石头嘴里含糊不清地接上去。

“会修好的。”梅菜肉丝说，“我的部队带来了工具。我们从基础设施开始一点点来。”  
他这句话是对器蛋老头说的。

“嗯，你来了，我终于能放心了。”老头精神似乎不错，并且我一直很奇怪他对待费诺里安的态度。“这孩子是鸡耳鸡拉肚。”老头微笑地指着面色不善的我，对梅菜肉丝说。

红头发的凶手抱着自己的侄子，看向我，我这时才发觉他的眼睛很亮，也许，和我一样亮（这怎么可能）。

“孩子，我失礼了。叫我梅菜肉丝就好。”他这样说，让我有点摸不到头脑，也许是一种讽刺，我想。  
开了嘣了崩无声地嚼着食物，这鼻涕虫从来就当自己不认识我。  
挨了石头在一边撇了撇嘴。  
这帮混蛋。

我不想再看到他们，于是扭头出了去。

 

我们的战争依然无法可想，但岛上的情况有了明显的好转。

开始也有或是饥饿、或是愤怒的人，准备去进攻费诺里安军，但一次次地被他们闪着寒光的长剑逼了回来。

净水系统很快顺利地搭建起来，开了嘣了崩边调试，边笑着对红发的凶手说：“大伯，这东西真难看。”

“但是它很有效。小家伙我知道你很能干。”红发的费诺里安笑了一下，亲了他侄子的额头。  
我第一次看到他笑，我发现这家伙虽然是个坏人，但谁都得承认，他很漂亮，也很优雅。

看开了嘣了崩幸福的笑容就知道了。从小到大那么多年，我好像也是，第一次看到那鼻涕虫笑。

有了净化的水，播下的种子终于不用在干旱中无望等待下一场有毒的雨了。收成快的菌类植物被重兵保护起来，防止有人提前去摘。  
慢慢地，我们每人每天都能分到一些温暖的食物。

爱茸的和爱茸丝变成了漂亮的帅哥，却不像小时候那么可爱了，我痛心地发觉他们是真心和那两个费诺里安好。

我讨厌费诺里安，我再次确认，他们让我这个最高大王完全没有了存在感。

梅菜肉丝是那样高，我每次和他说话都尽力地挺胸——做出一个大王的样子，可是不行，我总觉得他不温不火的态度根本是看扁我。

而码个烙儿就是个神经病。唱歌就唱吧，还唱得那么抽风，抽就抽吧，偏偏我的人中还冒出不少他的粉丝，他们现在有力气跟着唱了，每天晚上围着火堆就要码个烙儿“再来一个！”“哦哦！好赞！”“我们等得好辛苦！”“此曲只应挖菱糯有！”

喂喂！你们这帮家伙这么快就把杀亲之仇忘记了吗！？

只是这样一来，悲惨的日子渐渐有了一些小小的、微不足道的希望。  
——他们于灭亡中拯救了我们这一小撮人。  
那么我作为一个大王，为了我的人民，也可以暂时放下对他们的仇恨，嗯，暂时。

 

开了嘣了崩和双胞胎也很快从陌生人变成了好朋友，似乎被隔离在外的只有我。

连养父这段时间也总是和梅菜肉丝讨论一些看上去很重要的事。

只有梅菜肉丝，会想着叫上我，一起听。  
怪别扭的。  
我依然恨他，恨他们。我想他知道。

郁闷但不再饥饿的日子就这样过着，有一天，西面的天空传来了阵阵响雷。当时我们以为是莫搞死来进攻我们，可是没有。  
那个方向冒出道道圣洁的白光，笼罩在我们头顶的浓密乌云被击穿，污浊的空气一下子变得干净。

烦啦的使者来到岛上的那天，梅菜肉丝和使者交谈完（这段时间以来，他已经成了这里的实际掌权者），走向了我。

“孩子，”他一直这么称呼我，让我觉得是一种讽刺，“烦啦们已经夺回了你养父的河港，他们要在那里会见流亡糯儿朵的代表，讨论下一步的战争。”

“你自己去……”惊讶于我的话，我又想了想，改口“让我养父去得了。”

高大的凶手浅笑，“你是实际意义上的糯儿朵的王，Ereinion。”

诸王之后。

这是同伴们给我的外号，因为我老是自称大王，当大王以前就这样，于是他们和我打趣。  
但是这些和我打趣的、从小一起长大的同伴，都在海港中，死在了这凶手的剑下。  
那时我和养父的船去得太晚。

我回看他。  
烦啦来到种粥，就表示我们的战争有了希望。

“我会亲自去。只不过，”我早成年了，不会再向一个凶手示弱。我一字一句对他说，“此后的战争，完完全全是属于我们的了，费诺里安。”

他似乎没有料到我这样的回答，愣了一下，点点头，说，“是的。”  
当着烦啦使者，以及好多人的面，这个凶手以左手吾心，恭敬地，“Queleti nottinyaron síluvar nu Anar，Tar-aranya Noldóron。”

敌人必败，我的糯儿朵最高王。昆亚，嗯，听来挺受用。  
这坏蛋嘴可真甜。我如果还是双胞胎当初那样的小P孩，说不定也被他忽悠了。

========================

 

很多时候，美好的希望是一回事，真正执行起来，就变成了另外一回事。  
我们约时间会面，灰胡子的烦啦使者友善地告诉我：一天以后，对岸河港。

奇怪，本大王明明马上就能乘船去，扒拉岛到种洲大陆不过30分钟的水路。

然后突然地，我明白了这老麦芽突然微笑眨眼的意思：作为糯儿朵代表，去河港会见光辉灿烂的烦啦，本大王连像样的衣着都没有。  
脸似乎也是脏的，还好本大王没有镜子。洗澡什么的，似乎是好多年前的事情了。

这么说吧，我从出生开始就没有经历过一次胜利的战争，而是一直在逃命——自己逃，也看别人逃：哪个是聋的到河港，我妈他们带的东西早就被消耗掉或是舍弃了；多了压死逃来的灰精灵一个个穷得叮当响，因为追逐他们的是对他们来说比莫搞死坏得更彻底的费诺里安；港督林来的那群人，别提了，就和家里突着大火一样，被部落格们撵得连滚带爬的他们是最破落的一群，能有条命就是奇迹了。

而我们在河港创造的那一点点财富，也毁于费诺里安之手。

话说起来，也只有费诺里安那群人看上去要好一些，不光是武器。  
似乎他们干什么事情，哪怕是逃命，也和他们杀亲一样，有计划，按步骤执行。  
真是讽刺。哦，差点忘了，他们在逃命方面可是专家。  
我扯了一个笑容。  
梅菜肉丝这家伙，怪不得那么恭敬，原来是想看我丢脸。我就知道他不安好心。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，”那个叫藕萝尹的老麦芽前脚刚走，身后一个声音传来，“你……你过来一下。”  
居然，是从来当我透明人的开了嘣了崩。我没记错的话，这是他第一次主动找我说话。  
这小子想干嘛？  
我最后瞟了眼梅菜肉丝，后者对他的侄子微笑了一下。

 

去到开了嘣了崩的帐篷，我就看到刺眼的东西：闪耀的费诺之星。

对我们来说，那是死亡之星。真晦气。

我于是站在了门口。  
他停下，转身，面无表情：“大王陛下，等我请你进来？”  
语气相当不善，这小子，有这么请人的么？算了，我要看他葫芦里卖什么药。  
而且我不怕这小子，我知道他是个懦夫、孬种，连自己的亲生父亲都舍弃的逃兵。

开了嘣了崩眯了眼睛，似乎准备找笤帚打我出去的样子，但是他下了什么决心一样，突然不再看我，只是僵硬地说：“请进。”

嗯，既然都说“请”了，本大王就勉为其难地进吧。  
挨了石头今天不在，他好像是和爱茸的在钻研什么学术方面的问题，一帮不切实际的笨蛋。

开了嘣了崩故意地提高了声音，有些类似隔壁邻居太吵于是不得不大声说话的样子，我不知道他莫名其妙地在和谁怄气，他说，“我给你一身盔甲，几乎是新的，你知道我也没参加过什么战争。还有，你注意一下形象，至少洗个脸……”他想了想，继续，“我大伯是个好人，我不指望你相信我，可是我不得不说。”  
然后他给我看他银白色的，似乎经常擦拭的、崭新的盔甲。真的很美，是个男孩子就会想穿，绝对拉风。  
但是我被他的话逗得又好气又好笑。我发现这家伙别看比我年长那么多，其实内心还是个直线思考的白痴。  
——这么多年故意无视我也好，突然来提醒我注意形象也好。  
他根本没考虑到：我们不熟，以及我讨厌他。所以他不知道他完全没必要这么做。

“我知道我现在的样子代表你们整个糯儿朵，让你觉得很丢人。但是我，还就想这么去了，”我抱胸，欢乐地看他涨红了脸，“让烦啦们看看，曾经高贵的糯儿朵，沦落到这个地步，是托谁的福。”

我觉得他一个成年人这么脸红很滑稽，于是我的嘴继续了，“何况，你看我像个注重自己外表的美女吗？你家人倒是据说都是美人：看你大伯就知道；虽然你不怎么样——你们这一群所谓的美人哟，除了给朋友亲族带去灾难以外，还有什么……”

那刻我突然想起来，历史书上写着，费诺那家伙是会对亲弟弟举剑的。  
一声寒气森森的“唰”之后，开了嘣了崩抽出了挂在盔甲旁边的长剑：“我要和你决斗。”  
娇滴滴的开了嘣了崩少爷真生气了，我乐弯了腰。

我歪了歪头：“乐意奉陪。但是好心提醒你，我杀过的我！靠比你看过的美女都多。懦夫。”

在见烦啦之前，我要干倒这个费诺里安的小子。

然后我会去找器蛋老头随便认个错，反正老头也奈何不了我。我可是大王，他不会打我到屁股开花让我去见烦啦。

看本大王行事多有计划。

这个开了嘣了崩不弱。我和他拼上了剑才发觉。

也许他老是挂着眼泪，会让人错觉他是软蛋。比如现在，这家伙边打横砍，边对我喊着完全无意义的：“你这混小孩完全不懂什么是糯儿朵的荣耀！你根本不配当我们的大王！”

“我是不是大王不是你有资格决定的，费诺里安。”我故作轻松地格档——虽然他那一击将我的虎口震得很疼，但是我不能表现出来。

丰富的战场经验告诉我，他用全力在拼。我不能和他一样蠢，等他力气用完，我就吃定他了。

然而我们还没打够三个回合，叮叮当当的声音就引来了不少人。

首先来的是抱着食物的挨了石头和爱茸的，这两烧饼异口同声：“你们别打了！”

抽风的码个烙儿被吸引过来，他拨弄了一下琴弦，唱：“嘤嘤嘤嘤，嘤嘤嘤，嘤嘤，我们的孩子在流血，流泪，流汗，嘤嘤——”

我操你全家的文艺青年！这什么鬼歌！太恶心了！

就这么一分心，眼前白光一闪。  
晚了，开了嘣了崩抓住了这个机会，我战士的直觉只来得及稍稍抬剑，来不及了。我想，我会死，不死也会破相。

哐当两声，红发飘起。

好像鲜血。

“大伯！”“梅菜肉丝殿下！”“殿下！”  
讨人厌的声音此起彼伏。

“住手。”梅菜肉丝只是对着我，也对着开了嘣了崩，低低地，“住手。”

“大伯大伯！你没事吧？”这是开了嘣了崩快要哭的声音。  
我终于回过神来，我发现自己上提的剑尖被他用左手剑格住了，然而开了嘣了崩的剑……那是在他右手的方向。  
——这残废是没有右手的。

“我没事，”他说。  
我看到他用右手的残余挡住了开了嘣了崩劈下的剑。剑只是砍坏了他的袖子，没有血。  
他在衣服里面还有细密的盔甲。真是懂得自我保护的人。  
果然费诺里安都是懦夫，我再次确认了。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！臭小子！告诉我是怎么一回事！”这时候，我最不想听到的器蛋老头的声音传来了。

我缩了脖子。  
臭老头，什么都不问就确定是我的错？莫非是我小时候拔他胡子、烧他书的事情干太多？  
不带这么公报私仇的喂喂。

“孩子们在玩，谁都没事。”梅菜肉丝低沉的声音响起来。他突然地勾住我和开了嘣了崩，用很大的力量，强制我们回头面对器蛋老头吹胡子瞪眼的愤怒，“您忙您的，我负责处理。”他平静地说。

稍等……这费诺里安有什么资格来“处理”本大王？

看着开了嘣了崩突然放松了的表情，再看看器蛋老头信服的脸，本大王突然感觉自己好像是被头狼叼了。

=========================

本大王讨厌费诺里安。

梅菜肉丝的所谓处理，竟然是不分青红皂白地强迫本大王洗澡。他根本没问我们决斗的起因，也不给本大王一个辩解的机会。

好吧，两盆凉水下来，本大王冷静了一点。我明白真辩解起来，我在这事上是有那么一点点理亏的。

哦，简单描述一下我现在的处境：被一个残废拖进费诺里安的主帐里利落地剥了个精光，扔进一个放满了温水的大木桶。  
他为什么光“处理”本大王，不处理那个开了嘣了崩？我想问。  
不过看他是残废本大王不和他一般见识。

再说，身边还有一个开了嘣了崩边装正经，边往我头上浇水。这混蛋报复性地浇，一会凉，一会热的。

 

（我怀疑梅菜肉丝这家伙其实是和他侄子串通了，所以刚才他们一个给我看盔甲，一个去让部下烧洗澡水。不过他们是什么时候串通的？奇怪了……当然，我和开了嘣了崩的决斗肯定是梅菜肉丝意料之外的事情。）

“这小孩真脏死了。”开了嘣了崩憋了半天，嘟囔。

“我不是小孩！”我喊。这家伙在他大伯来到扒拉岛以前，根本和我一样脏。  
再说这儿脏的人多了，又不是我一个。有一句话怎么说来着？作为一个堂堂的大王，要与民同乐。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个好孩子，”梅菜肉丝对他侄子说，“他节省的，是你净化出来的水。”  
开了嘣了崩不屑地吐了舌头。

梅菜肉丝没有任何表情，给他侄子一块布：“给他搓背，弄干净些。”

开了嘣了崩想抗议，我也做出不情愿的脸。

但是梅菜肉丝站起来：“我还有些事，你们两个不要再——”他想了想，“吵架，决斗、或者发奇怪的誓言。”

这话从这个最年长的费诺里安嘴里说出来挺滑稽的，我笑了。但开了嘣了崩搓背的力气很大，似乎想剥了我的皮，所以我笑得龇牙咧嘴。

我发现他大伯不轻不淡的一句话，能让他毫无异议地去做一切讨厌的事。  
简直，就像那些跟着梅菜肉丝攻击器蛋老头海港的精灵，那帮家伙似乎没有了“思考”这项能力，梅菜肉丝怎么说，他们就怎么做，不在乎是去杀亲，还是送死。  
梅菜肉丝是个可怕的精灵，最可怕的，他还是个领袖。  
我承认我嫉妒他作为一个领袖的魅力，但是我并不羡慕。

我不要变成他那个样子，我不会把我的人民（虽然我现在是个光杆司令）一步步带向毁灭，然后自己苟活。嗯。

那一刻我想到，我的爸爸虽然窝囊了一辈子，但是死得很英勇。  
还有我温柔的妈妈。她在保卫海港的时候，和朋友们一起，被梅菜肉丝的部队杀死了。

我是他们骄傲的儿子，我不应该在胜利在望的时候想起他们。这是一种示弱。

我就这样想着，没察觉背后开了嘣了崩的手慢慢地放轻了。

他开始帮我搓头发。

我有些不自在，但是想着不享受白不享受，轻轻地闭上了眼。

 

哟，洗完澡果然身心舒畅，我从木桶里爬出来擦身体，感觉和脱胎换骨一样。  
心情极好的我，滴着水，湿漉漉地去勾开了嘣了崩的肩膀：“感谢你的服务，费诺里安，本大王要奖赏你，”看他脸上写满的不屑和马上就要喷出来的脏话，我好笑地继续，“给你一个大王之吻怎样？”

“别闹了，时间不多，我大伯还有别的安排。”他皱眉，推我。

就在这时，帐篷的帘子被掀开。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！小混蛋！想对开了嘣了崩干什么？”  
挨了石头那混帐，身体比脑子先行动，冲上来一把推开我，把开了嘣了崩护在身后，然后怒气冲冲地瞪我。

还没等我说什么，他把一套衣饰塞给我：“梅菜肉丝殿下要我给你的！快穿上！还大王呢，别光着个屁股了。”他扭头打量开了嘣了崩，“这小混蛋没伤害你吧？”

眼睛瞟着手中的衣物，我本来想和这烧饼对骂的话全部被抛了到九霄云外。

我从来没接触过这么华丽厚重却又不失实用的衣服。  
银蓝色，粉个二粉家的主色。

很小很小的时候，在哪个是聋的，粉肉的！穿的衣服也有这么漂亮，但那是金色调的，很华贵，也很繁复，就像我们家的叔叔伯伯都活着的时候穿的礼服那样。  
我记得粉肉的！那个大笨蛋走路都会踩到自己的袍子，然后被围观。

 

“这个……”

“这是当年粉得个糯登基时穿的王袍。大伯让我爸找最好的裁缝做的……”开了嘣了崩突然开口，停了停，欲言又止。  
我知道他在嫉妒。不，现在不是嫉妒的问题。因为这不是费诺里安的盔甲或者他们的其他什么不干净的东西。  
挨了石头听了，也倒抽了一口气：“梅菜肉丝殿下他……”  
我们都知道了，这是属于粉个嗯的遗物。

粉个嗯是所有糯儿朵男孩子的偶像，他是一个最忠诚的朋友，一个最勇敢的战士，一个最有责任心的大王，一个成全自己的未婚妻和别的男人幸福的男子。  
他心胸宽大、光明磊落、在最绝望的战争中都不曾畏惧。  
梅菜肉丝和粉个嗯是截然相反的两个人，但谁都知道他是大王生前最好、最相信的朋友。  
——英雄粉个嗯大王死于那个费诺里安的临阵脱逃。我们中的很多人都这么说。

粉个嗯死后，他的王冠给了吐个嗯；吐个嗯之后，最高王的称号，终于落到了我家，我的头上。

这时，我的心中突然升腾起这样一个问题：鸡耳鸡拉肚，你配吗？配得上这个称号？这身属于英雄的王袍吗？

看着眼前两个烧饼不服气的脸，我知道我不配。  
他们心中的我，从头发丝到脚指甲都不配。

这个衣服我不能穿。我什么都没有为我的人民做过。我甚至从来没有把自己当作一个糯儿朵来看。

然而，开了嘣了崩在我拒绝之前开口了，他居然弯着嘴角在笑（一定是为了掩饰他的羡慕嫉妒恨）：“难不成……你是不会穿这么复杂的衣服，要帮忙？”

……  
我收回我前面所有的自谦。TM谁怕谁啊！不就一套衣服嘛！别看现在一丝不挂，本大王曾经也是个众星捧月的王子来的！什么大场面没见过！

穿！！！

===================


	2. Innocent Child

“谁啊！好帅！”  
“真的假的？”  
“鸡耳鸡拉肚？”  
“整容了？”“嗑药了？”“中邪了？”  
“老婆快来！粉个嗯大王复活了！”  
“不不！这是综合了二三家族的美貌啊！”  
“挨雷被雷死在上！太帅了！”

走出费诺里安主帐，在我·的·人·民·的由衷赞叹中，本大王气宇轩昂地望向等在外面的梅菜肉丝……和他身后的，他的部队。

我的人民依然窃窃私语，让本大王及其木有面子，再加上身后挨了石头也正对开了嘣了崩说：“我就说他们会怀疑我们把原来的鸡耳鸡拉肚闷死了，另立一个干干净净香喷喷的大王嘛。”

开了嘣了崩挺正经地“嗯”了一声，我知道他在忍笑。他刚“好心”提醒过我，穿这袍子最好记得只能向前，不能后退，不然你会被自己的披风绊成一只摔扁的粉耷拉头。

我很难想象不拘小节的大英雄粉个嗯生前居然能容忍被这么厚重的袍子裹，虽然这袍子要比粉肉的！生前穿的实用一些，但到底是最高王的王袍，真TM妨碍日常行动。

“真好。”梅菜肉丝低低的声音传来，他是这里唯一没有对我的造型改变表现出惊讶的人。  
然后他在我面前单膝跪下，行了一个君臣大礼。这是一种臣服和交付。那一刻我懂了他整队前来的意义。  
他准备把手头的兵，连同他的侄子一起，全部都交付给我。

“我相信您能善待他们，我的王。”他低着头，说，“带领他们，走向最终的胜利。”  
他身后哗啦啦跪了一片。  
我眼角的余光瞟到开了嘣了崩也拽着挨了石头跪了。  
还有那些唧唧歪歪的，我的人民。

 

那一刻我应该高兴的。我不费一点力气接收了费诺里安的全部武装，这样这群坏蛋就不会再去伤人了。

但是我高兴不起来，不管是梅菜肉丝的彻底称臣，还是他的士兵们毫无异议地接受安排的态度，又或者，是远处，码个烙儿那家伙抽风的歌。

不应该是这样的，我记忆中的费诺里安，全部都是最坏最坏的坏人。我会像对付莫搞死一样对付他们，让他们知错，让他们认罪，让他们伏法。

而不是这样，这样简简单单地，让他们退出这场因他们而发起的战争。

“这以后的战争就是属于我们的了。”我机械地重复，“你自己打算怎么办？”

梅菜肉丝抬头，微笑了一下，他说：“我是一个被誓言追逐的罪人，王。我没有任何属于自己的打算。”  
我并不懂他的话，我只是轻轻地上前一步，像个大王那样，扶他起来。

我好奇自己竟然会在他灰色的眼睛中看到赞许。一种来自长辈的赞许。

一天后，我带着我的人民、我养父的人民，那里有开了嘣了崩，挨了石头，爱茸的和爱茸丝，以及我新收的军队离开了扒拉岛，回去我长大的河港，见烦啦们，参与一场必胜的战斗。

我以为我再也不会见到这个高大的费诺里安了；我不想见他，因为我并不知道该以什么面目面对他。

=================================================

 

很多年过去，我们的战争胜利了。我也成长为一个真正的糯儿朵最高大王，万民景仰。

在养父面前，我现在说话都变得很有分量。

我没有想到我在战争结束的时候会见到梅菜肉丝。不，其实我是想到的，我们每个人都知道，他们会来，为了已经不再属于他们的宝钻。

费诺里安已经不配拥有一切了不是吗？我对开了嘣了崩这样吼，那时候这懦夫哭着要追随他的大伯而去，他的大伯手中捧着灼烧他的那颗宝钻，蹒跚着，在人们愤怒的注视下，和码个烙儿互相搀扶着，离开。  
我印象中的梅菜肉丝从不曾这样佝偻。我第一次见他的时候他甚至是高大而美丽的。  
但是他老了。  
他做了太多的恶，是他把自己害到这样低贱的地步。

他活在我、哎嗯喂大人和器蛋老头的仁慈之下。他和码个烙儿都是。

那时，挨了石头去拉快要跑上前的开了嘣了崩，被开了嘣了崩一把推开。

然后我下意识地拉住了这个费诺里安：“哪怕与全世界为敌，也要继续作恶的梅菜肉丝，你不要再跟随他了，他已经不再是你记忆中的那个大伯。”  
我不知道是什么促使我说出这样的话，也许是这段时间以来和梅菜肉丝的士兵们生死与共，让我稍稍改变了对他和他们的看法。

“他是！他永远都是！”开了嘣了崩对我喊，他努力地挣扎。  
我的力气大有长进，已经和他不相上下，何况他已经失去了全部的勇气和力量，只是盲目地，想要脱离我的掌控，“让我跟他们去，”他哭着求我，“不然大伯会死，我不想他死。他是最疼我的大伯，鸡耳鸡拉肚，我求你，放手……”

“让他去，一了百了。”人群中，有人不屑地说。

 

打量开了嘣了崩满是泪痕的脸，我突然有些难受。我知道他怕这个世界上，只留下他一个人。  
那时，我发现自己并不讨厌这个人。

我记得他帮我洗澡的温柔，我记得他对同伴的笑容，我记得他帮大家修补战甲的认真神情，我记得他看到伤员的伤口时，那强忍的颤抖。那时候我很后悔自己没有抓紧一切机会嘲笑他，何况他的一举一动都是那么好笑。  
这到底是一个怎样奇怪的家伙。明明那么怕死，不是吗？明明是个懦夫，不是吗？明明应该是一个呆在挖菱糯享福的少爷，不是吗？  
可是我抓着的他修长的手指上，满是新旧的老茧和血泡，来自于他不分昼夜的工作。

“不要去。”我对他说，“你的大伯不会死。”我不知道哪里来的智慧，“他是一个会在外衣里面穿战甲的人，像他那样的人，不会轻易地拥抱死亡。”

开了嘣了崩突然安静了。

挨了石头忙不迭地点头，他第一次和我统一战线，“开了嘣了崩，战争结束了，你需要休息。”

我这才注意到开了嘣了崩泪眼下深深的黑眼圈。  
为了每天给前线提供最好最锋利的武器，他所带领的后勤部门据说累倒好多人，但是他没有。  
我曾以为他虐待手下的苦力。现在看来，是他带头不休息的。

然后这个笨蛋在我怀里昏过去了。我搂紧他，我和挨了石头都悄悄松了一口气。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，先带他去睡一会。”器蛋老头叹息着证实了我的猜想，“这孩子这些年来累坏了。”

 

那时候我还不知道，一天后他醒来的那刻，我必须在他的床边踌躇，告诉他，他最不想听到的消息。

——他最亲爱的大伯怀揣一颗宝钻跳入了滚烫的岩浆。  
——永远地离开了他。  
——他的二伯将宝钻投入了大海，生死不明。

============================  
开了嘣了崩睡醒要喝水的那一刻，我突然很慌，挨了石头比我更慌。

我们俩沉默着互相瞪，努努嘴，示意对方去说实话。

就在这时外面传来了大哭声，来自爱茸的那家伙，隐约还有爱茸丝抽泣着安慰他的声音。  
这两兄弟因为被烦啦召唤过去决定自己今后的命运，这几天都不在，所以比我们晚一步得知梅菜肉丝偷窃宝钻的行为和他的死讯。

我瞟了一眼帐内，开了嘣了崩叫了半天没人理他只好自己批衣起来，他也听到了哭声，眼中带着莫名的神情看向我和挨了石头（我们俩依然在互相眼神示意“你去说！”“不不，你去！”“TM先想办法让外面爱茸的闭嘴。”）。  
我突然想到，那来自开了嘣了崩的莫名眼神，很可能因为他根本没睡醒。我可以劝他继续去睡，然后再想办法怎么来整下一步。比如让大家闭口不提这事……

“你们有什么事情瞒着我。”可惜，开了嘣了崩开口，“外面爱茸的怎么了？”

“啊！其实是这样，是这样的……”挨了石头那烧饼踌躇着开口，我知道这傻子准备说实话，于是我立刻打断他，“爱茸的和他哥哥选择了相反的命运，他们在话别。”  
我真是太天才了！！  
即使我不知道为什么要这么说。  
我和开了嘣了崩并不是朋友，不是的。他哭的样子真的是太难看了，我只是不想看他哭。

“怎么会这样，我去安慰一下他们。”开了嘣了崩转身走回床边去穿衣服。

我和挨了石头同时扑上去，直接把他压倒在床上：“不！我们安慰他们兄弟就好！你继续睡！！”

开了嘣了崩沉默了，外面的哭声和我们作对一样，越来越大。  
他轻声问：“你们……什么时候这么默契了？”

我和挨了石头同时举手，无辜表示“默契这种东西TM是不可能存在的”。

然后这只难搞的费诺里安终于闭上了眼，“那么，我睡了。”他很乖地说。

就在我和挨了石头起身的时候，“大伯死了。”这个费诺里安以手捂心，“我能感觉到。因为他是我最心爱的大伯。”

我震惊地看向他，他依然闭着眼，面容平静，“我梦到他了。他来和我告别，让我一个人好好活。大骗子，一个个都是骗子。我是那么想和他一起死：下辈子我要变成女孩子，忘记这辈子的一切，嫁给他，可是他很早就说他不要我，他不能要我……”

他絮叨着我听来及其滑稽的内容（要是以前我一定会捧着肚子嘲笑他的懦弱），声音越来越小。  
他没有哭。  
那时我以为他会就这么死去，就像我听说的那样，成为心碎而死的精灵。

但是挨了石头轻轻走上前，给他掖好了被角，对我说，“他睡着了，我们出去。”

也许在梦中，他还能见到他的大伯。

 

我作为一个堂堂的大王是很忙的，以前忙着打仗，现在我忙着送走一批批回去蒙福之地的人。  
感谢一炉焚塌，嚎啕整整一下午的爱茸的哭哑嗓子没声了。

太阳落山，我得以理一下混乱的思路。

就像我猜到爱茸丝那家伙会选择做一个完全的人类那样，其实，我以为我也猜对了梅菜肉丝的决定。

昨天晚上，我是真的相信梅菜肉丝不会死。像他那样干什么坏事都计划周全的坏蛋，怎么会自杀呢？简直不可思议。

我也不想让开了嘣了崩跟上那两个罪魁，和我们在一起多好，清清白白的，还有漫长而美好的日子在等着。

仔细回想，开了嘣了崩似乎那时就知道他的大伯会死。  
不，应该是他疲倦的思维产生的臆想。

“想谁家的美女呢，臭小子。”器蛋老头在我身后问。

真是的，到现在这老头都没有对着一个糯儿朵最高大王说话的自觉。算了，只要他不拿我小时候不穿内裤满街跑的丑事来囧我，我就得感谢挨雷被雷死。

“老头啊，我在想，你的胡子这么长，身上其他地方是不是也很多毛啊？”

然后我被器蛋老头操着手杖满帐篷追杀。“臭小子皮痒！”

“哎哟！哎哟！好了好了别打了，我是个大王哎！”我咧着嘴，想笑。

战争胜利了，我们应该笑的，可是我们谁都笑不出来。

这场莫名的战争终于结束，那些费诺里安也随之一个个烟消云散了。

即使是憎恨他们的我，也会有那样一丝丝的伤感，和遗憾。  
我知道器蛋老头也同样，只是他不说。我们谁也不说。

那时，我羡慕爱茸的爱茸丝，这对双胞胎可以毫无保留地表达对那两个抚养他们长大的费诺里安的哀悼和怀念。  
而我不能，我是一个大王，我不能对犯罪者表示同情，那样的话，我以后还能主持哪门子的公理和正义。

——所以我也不能去安慰开了嘣了崩。  
我被自己的想法吓到。安慰他？那小子的死活关我P事。  
反正，反正他身边有的是人，不缺我一个。  
他，大概会回到他出生的挖菱糯，那里有他的母亲和外祖母，他会在她们的安慰下，得到内心的平和。

 

“我刚才从开了嘣了崩那里过来，他似乎是知道他大伯的事了。我去询问他要不要和粉那粉殿下一起乘明天的最后一班船回蒙福之地。我和粉那粉殿下都担心他的状况。”器蛋老头的手杖在我尊贵的头上敲了两个大包以后，这么说。  
我有些紧张，但是做出轻松的样子，回答，“那费诺里安的少爷还是快点回去吧，在这儿真给人添乱。”

器蛋老头又敲了我两下头：“那孩子很坚强，他说他爱这里，他要留下。”

 

哦，提到粉那粉那厮我就头疼，我知道他是我祖宗，但没想到他祖宗到这地步。

他第一次见我，我那天穿着粉个嗯的王袍，干干净净地刚从船上下来，他噼里啪啦跑过来，真的是噼里啪啦，和小孩一样，我还没算好辈分应该怎么称呼他，他已经一把拉起我的手：“你是糯萝粉伪家的哪个孩子，爱茸的？爱茸丝？都长这么大了，真好。”

“我是鸡耳鸡拉肚。”我立刻皱了眉，拜托，两军首领相见，你打听一下对方领袖是谁难道不是常识吗？

“噢！对不起！搞错了！原来你是别人家的孩子！你真帅，问你爸妈好。”他笑眯眯地放开我，噼里啪啦地跑向我们船上下来的每一个人，一遍遍地问，“你们谁看到我家的孩子了？我是说，我大哥、二哥家的那些帅哥靓妹，告诉我吧，他们好吗？”

我把到嘴边的话咽下去。我想说，我就是你家的孩子。

但是看来，他只是想知道所有……他失去的，那些曾经的孩子们的消息。

他是一个放弃了战争，回去蒙福之地祈求烦啦原谅的懦夫，我知道的，所以我一直看不起他。

见面的那天，我更加BS他。

开了嘣了崩对他避而不见，他亲自去扒拉岛上寻找梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿，据说也是无功而返。他的亲女儿咖喱地梨和一群灰精灵混在一起，隐蔽在离开我们很远的安全之地，根本听不到任何召唤。

他终于搞清楚他还有一个在种洲出生的后代，也就是本大王的那天，他激动得——我怀疑他要死了。

他噼里啪啦围着我转圈，研究我的长相和身材，像只金色的大头苍蝇一样，赶都赶不走。

我们那时还在打仗，很危险的，他似乎都不怕了，成天围着我，用半生不熟的信达语，给本大王介绍挖菱糯的美，那里的丝绸，那里的锦缎，那里的食物，那里的萌妹子。

我那天实在受不了了，在帮他挡掉两只我！靠的流矢以后，回了他一句：“我的祖宗！挖菱糯那么好，你们全家人发神经跑种粥大陆来找死啊！”

我狠狠地推了他一把，让亲兵带他去安全地地方。  
太不省心了！这笨蛋，怪不得费诺和粉个二粉一个都不带他玩儿。

我看到我的祖宗睁大了水汪汪的眼睛，安静了。

很久，我听到他在我身后喊：“我是伟大的费那罗生前最喜欢的弟弟！可是我抛弃了他！抛弃了他们，我知道！这是我的罪！所以我活该失去了他们所有人！”  
然后是隐约的哭声。

我皱眉。  
我的祖宗，你烦就算了，还哭！给本大王长点脸好不好，TM哭你祖宗！

现在听说这祖宗终于要滚回挖菱糯了，我真是拍大腿的开心。

器蛋老头意味深长地看我一眼，说：“臭小子，粉那粉殿下挺不容易的，你要试着去理解他，孤独地留守从来都不是一件简单的事。”

嗯嗯。理解万岁。我笑眯眯点头。  
反正他明天要滚了，理解他个祖宗！

 

很显然今晚没有那么简单。  
送走器蛋老头，我刚换完睡衣准备上床，帐篷的帘子就被掀开（我没有做大王的自觉，于是我亲爱的卫兵们也没有），门口出现了我那金灿灿的祖宗。  
他明显喝多了，微笑着跌进来，瞪着蓝晃晃的大眼睛对我说：“糯萝粉伪，请不要走，我把费那罗的爱分给你一点。三分之一，二分之一？”他对着被雷到冏的我挠头：“你不会想要全部吧，那我可不给。” 

我冏了又冏，冏了又冏，想这TM是怎么一回事啊这祖宗，拜托本大王连轴转了很久今天想睡个囫囵觉啊，于是我勉为其难，皱眉，开口：“……” 

“不要说！”我祖宗抱住我，“不要赶我走，我没醉。我没醉。”许久，我以为他要流着口水挂我身上睡着了，他又说，“对不起，费那罗。对不起。” 

擦你个祖宗！本大王在你眼里就是只大头四不像啊！ 

这时他皱眉，抬头看我。我们俩大眼瞪小眼了一会，我祖宗眨了眨眼，很冷静地宣布：“想起来了，你是别人家的孩子。” 

本大王爆炸了。 

“我是鸡耳鸡拉肚！”我跳，我估计隔壁的帐篷都能听到我哇啦哇啦的信达昆亚夹杂的喊话，因为他们都安静了——死静，“糯儿朵的最高大王！踏耳—啊岚—糯儿朵茸！你地！明白！并且！！！我TM不是别人家的儿子！！是你儿子的儿子的儿子的儿子！Underrrrrrstaaaaand！！！？？？” 

我喊完，气喘吁吁地瞪这祖宗。那一刻我羡慕开了嘣了崩，我甚至羡慕爱茸的爱茸丝，他们家那两位祖宗虽然做事情不合常理，但至少他们不酗酒，至少他们不会把自家的孩子当作别家的（反正我没有听说）！ 

我家那简直是另一个版本的粉肉的！的祖宗安静了一会，掐着手指，说：“你多算了一个辈分，小家伙。”然后微笑，笑得像个粉肉的！复活。 

他在耍我。  
从一开始就是，这家伙虽然浑身酒气冲天，但根本是清醒的。  
我不再理睬他，转身去床边摊被子。 

他自言自语的声音从我身后传来，“以前不是这样的。我是说，他们都在的时候，那时候他们都喜欢我，费那罗喜欢我，他的儿子们也喜欢我，常和我打成一片，虽然被打的总是我，他们人多嘛；糯萝粉伪老板着个脸，但是我知道他比谁都疼我，所以他吼我……哦，还有我家的儿子女儿们，他们都爱管我。可是，鸡耳鸡拉肚，现在，只有你会对我吼……” 

我回头，看到我的祖宗在抽抽嗒嗒。  
我感觉整个夏天的雷都劈到了我的头上。以前码个烙儿虽然爱嘤嘤嘤地唱糯儿朵烂题，但那是艺术的押韵，就像嗟吁呼嘻那般，还不能算太雷；我祖宗这回是来真的。

还不够，祖宗他重重地擤了鼻涕，“所以你吼吧，多吼吼，就不会那么讨厌我了。” 

那一刻，说实话我对他有了小小的同情，我突然明白了器蛋老头说的“试着去理解他，孤独地留守从来都不是一件简单的事”。  
我开口：“你的夫人呢？还有费诺他们留下的女眷？你们，”我想了想，“我们家，应该在挖菱糯还有不少人的。” 

“我的母亲回去了烦牙们居住的滩泥坤地；我的夫人回去了海港，他们都没有回来看过我一眼。糯萝粉伪的妻子从来和我相处不到一块去；内胆尼尔，内胆尼尔也在海港忙……帮忙重建，而我，我没有勇气去那里，这么多年，我知道我应该去，我应该跪下来，以糯儿朵大王的身份，替费那罗祈求餮了瑞的原谅……可是，可是我做不到，在我的心中，总有那么一小部分，相信费那罗并没有错，而是我们步入了歧途，或者是，我们的眼睛瞎了。我犹豫着，踌躇着，什么都没有做。”  
什么都失去了。 

他的说法让我觉得很新奇：费诺没有错，错的是我们？  
我冷笑，越发看不起这祖宗。 

“我真错觉你是一个费诺里安，不，你被善辨的费诺蒙蔽了双眼，还好你没有勇气跟他过来，不然会更惨。”我评价。  
提到费诺里安，我突然冒出来一个念头，我想到那个有全部的理由大哭一场，却从他大伯真正离开之后再也没有撒过一滴眼泪的开了嘣了崩，于是我不由自主地问：“开了嘣了崩……的母亲，不是也在那里？”我想知道一些关于那小子家人的消息。他和其他费诺里安不同，他手上没有沾染亲族的血，所以我能够接受他：把他当作我的人，我的人民之一看待。  
开了嘣了崩你应该觉得荣幸，嗯。 

 

“……”祖宗闭上眼睛，“他母亲因为孤独和自责，心碎而死。在他们离开的一年以后。” 

什么？

 

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，我们精灵，能够感觉到伴侣的生存状态。一方死了，另一方如果没办法（自行，或者在别人的帮助下）走出这个阴影，便会一直衰弱下去，直到消亡。我来这里以后，打听到哭了粉伪那孩子的身体状况一直都不是很好，他深爱他的妻子，就像费那罗对内胆尼尔……”祖宗拉了一把自己的金发，“答应我，不要告诉开了嘣了崩那个小家伙。” 

哭了粉伪，那个阴沉的篡位者，我一直憎恨的精灵——甚至连他自己的儿子都不喜欢他。我很难相信我的祖宗会这么看他。甚至带着爱，称呼他为“孩子”。 

祖宗的神经结构果然和正常人不同。 

“哦。”我说，表示收到。我才不会和开了嘣了崩提这个，那家伙已经够可怜的了。 

“哭了粉伪是个勤奋的好孩子，”像是察觉我的想法，或者只是因为终于找到了话题，祖宗继续唠叨，“图卡粉伪也是个善良的男孩，马卡捞瑞是个温柔的情歌王子，猫里粉伪心灵手巧，特别有幽默感，小孩子都喜欢他；红头发的没剃毛，他和糯萝粉伪很像，只是比糯萝粉伪更懂得体谅人，所以粉得个糯是那样喜欢他的堂哥，而最年轻的两只阿巴卤洒的出生，给我们家带来怎样的欢乐啊……我们是那样开心，费那罗出来的时候，和我抱在一起跳，还有糯萝粉伪在一边围观我们。费那罗开心坏了，他对我说，我知道他是说给糯萝粉伪听的：‘啊，能生出双胞胎来的你大哥我是不是很了不起啊。’糯萝粉伪那时候转身要走，费那罗又说‘某人今天要开始努力生了？’然后产房里内胆尼尔教训费那罗：‘混蛋，到底是你生的还是我生的？’然后我们一起笑，连死板的糯萝粉伪都发出‘噗嗤’的声音，真的我不骗你……”

 

这许多许多，我所不知道的过去。我的祖宗叙述着，叙述着，我听着，带着不屑。 

我一遍遍告诉自己，我才不信，我不信他们的关系曾如此之好，因为平锅螺蛳的书上不是这么写的；因为费诺就是个目中无人的渣。  
本大王不过是抱着尊老的思想，屈就，听一个醉鬼的唠叨。  
而已。 

第二天，一夜没睡的我们晃晃悠悠地在灰港告别。 

器蛋老头看到我的睡衣，皱眉想说什么，扯着我袖子的祖宗突然大叫一声。  
我回头，看到避开我祖宗这么久的开了嘣了崩终于出现了。 

“啊啦！粉伪。”修长的费诺里安喃喃。 

他依然带着深深的黑眼圈，看上去很蠢，比我的祖宗还蠢，这个费诺里安。 

也许，他最终改变了主意，想跟随我祖宗离开。  
因为他带着小小的包裹。 

晨风中，我有上去抱住他的冲动：不要走，开了嘣了崩，你还不知道你的母亲…… 

我的祖宗打断了我的想法，他跳着叫着哭着去抱住了开了嘣了崩：“小家伙！小家伙！嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤……你终于愿意来送你亲爱的阿啦！粉伪了！嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。” 

器蛋老头被雷到胡子变白了，他求助地看我，我当作没看见。 

开了嘣了崩明显熟悉这一套，他淡淡微笑，回抱了我的祖宗，说：“是的，对不起。我……我一直不敢见你，因为我……” 

这笨蛋其实挺帅的，我有些得意地发现：我憔悴而神经的祖宗把这小子衬托得人模人样，花见花开。 

奇怪，我得意个P。

 

“我有什么不敢见的？嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。你永远是我最爱的小家伙。”我祖宗继续赖在开了嘣了崩身上耍宝。他的体重快要把疲惫的后者压倒。 

我好心走上前，伸手，想把祖宗从这可怜的费诺里安身上拨弄下来——然而，开了嘣了崩轻轻地，严肃而认真地，对我祖宗说：“这么久以来，我一直想问，却不敢问，但是今天我不会再逃避。提栗昂的王，您可同意，让我牵住您女儿的手？我请求您的祝福，或者责骂，我亲爱的阿啦！粉伪殿下。” 

我的手举在半空，金灿灿的世界好像突然变暗了。 

我看到我祖宗的微笑，我看到开了嘣了崩的微笑。我看到前者用祝福的姿态吻了后者。我看到……不，我什么都看不到。我甚至听不清他们还说了什么告别的话。 

我一定是累了。战争真讨厌，费诺里安真讨厌。 

——费诺里安最讨厌了。 

恶心的乱伦，真恶心。  
所以我早就看这小子不正常。 

呸呸呸，啊呸呸。

似乎察觉到我最后的想法，开了嘣了崩送走了啊啦！粉伪以后，一直都没甩我一眼。他也没有回帐篷，他和面露忧愁的挨了石头交谈了两句，然后独自骑上马，离开了港口，向东而行。 

“他说他去寻找咖喱地梨。这地方，其实还不安全……”挨了石头对器蛋老头说，“这家伙倔起来真是……” 

下一秒，我吹了口哨，唤来我最忠实的战马“一根废柴”，当着器蛋老头和挨了石头以及好多人的面，本大王抬腿跳上马背全速追了上去。 

“啊！我们的大王！！！！”风吹来了谁的声音，好像是那个学究平锅螺蛳，“至少换掉睡衣吧！！” 

去你的，本大王像是个纠结细节的娘娘腔吗？所以本大王不对任何人、包括自己，解释我上马的初衷。 

 

========================


	3. May the 4th be with you

在马上吹了一会风，我被祖宗烦得昏昏沉沉的大脑清醒了一些。前面奔驰的开了嘣了崩放慢速度，回头张望的那一刻，我便立即让“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”这几个词充满自己疲惫的大脑。 

这是我祖宗昨晚告诉我的“方法”。 

当时我抱怨，开了嘣了崩那小子很难搞，脾气特别奇怪，（除了少数几次）我也没对他说过什么重话，可他就和个女人一样地生气了。我想知道这小子是不是以前也这样。 

我祖宗眨眨眼，“我教你一个由我开创的好办法，屡试不爽，耳朵过来——” 

于是这就是“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”这个蠢念头在本大王高贵睿智的头脑中出现的原因。 

至少在灰港送别的时候，我看出来，我祖宗和开了嘣了崩确实相处不错，那么，这个办法说不定真的灵。 

反正，想想也不会少块肉。 

于是我边催马上前，边想。   
“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”   
“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”   
“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”   
无限重复。   
哎哟，这念头真贬低我的智商。 

别说，祖宗教的想法虽然蠢，但能让人心情愉快：即使它不对这费诺里安管用，至少让我的脸上有了笑容。 

——我以前可从没对开了嘣了崩笑过。没必要嘛，我可是大王。 

开了嘣了崩早知道来的是我。他横马在前，等我上前，但不看我，我听到他自言自语：“不愧是啊啦！粉伪家的孩子。” 

然后他直视我，很奇怪地，我发现这家伙嘴角抽着痉在忍笑——我们之间的关系没有好到路上相遇能互致微笑谈论天气的程度，那么，这混蛋应该是在嘲笑本大王带着圆角小星星图案的睡衣，只听得他一本正经：“鸡耳鸡拉肚，你来干什么？” 

“我家祖宗要我问候咖喱地梨。”我把早想好的托辞说出来，我真天才；其实，这也是一个能让我自己信服的理由。   
（“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”） 

“穿着睡衣？”开了嘣了崩不动声色。 

“这是我家的传统，你别管。”我脸不红心不跳，反问，“倒是我作为糯儿朵的大王，有权利追究你的不辞而别。”   
（“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”） 

他大概没想到我会衣着不整地和他打官腔，愣了一会，他喃喃：“该交待的事情我昨晚都已经交待给挨了石头……” 

“我没有收到任何正式的申请。”我得意，我真是越来越有大王的样子了。   
（“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”） 

开了嘣了崩的马不安地蹭了蹭地，他安静地看我，然后一笑，那一刻我错觉自己在他身上看到哭了粉的样子，他说：“战争结束了，大王，你再没有权利命令我。我要去哪里，是我的自由。” 

所以我说这家伙难搞。该死的混蛋的费诺里安的自尊。我留不住脑子里的烧饼想法了，祖宗，下一秒我很可能又要和你深爱的小家伙决斗。 

然而，开了嘣了崩拉马和我错身而过：“但是……我感谢你来追我，所以不管有一个怎样的结果，我都会回来，帮你建造你一直希望的那个国家，我亲爱的侄子阿塔那肉。哪嘛里哀（Namarie）。”他友好地拍我的肩膀，然后扭头，策马疾驰而去。 

我亲爱的侄子阿塔那肉。 

其实昆亚从他嘴里说出来还蛮好听的。

微风吹来，很暖和，我慢慢地掉转马头，疲倦地带着满脑子祖宗思想，回去灰港。 

他是对的，战争结束了。我们每个人都有了追求幸福的权利和自由。不管那盲目的追求会有怎样的结果。 

那一刻，我看到未来——关于最后一个费诺里安的不远将来。 

——他会收到他心爱的人的拥抱，他会帮他心爱的人儿做一双婚鞋。因为旧的鞋子虽牢固美丽依然，却已经不再合脚。 

——他知道他心爱的人，结婚的对象是和她携手共渡最黑暗的岁岁年年的信达王子银树开了嘣。 

——她和他，会一直在一起，以后也会牵着对方的手，直到Arda的尽头，不离不弃。 

——那个没用的费诺里安继承自他母亲的柔软内心，会碎掉。 

——那个没用的费诺里安，他早就预见到了这个可能。 

等，一下……？！ 

“大王？大王？”面前是我迟钝到现在终于追上来的卫兵们。 

我瞟他们一眼，猛然伸手，抽走了领头的队长手里的长枪。 

“大王……”那队长有些惊讶地喊。 

我扭转马头：“告诉老头，我去追人。” 

“我知道……大王，器蛋大人他说要我们保护您……” 

“本大王厉害着呢！”迎面而来的风大得简直要在我脑后再开一个口，我不管，继续大声喊，“你们都弱爆了哇哈哈哈！” 

我极好的听力捕捉到那队长对准了我脊梁骨的方向破口大骂。唉，本大王老这么平易近人就是会有这些不便。 

开了嘣了崩你这个骗子。你哪里是去求亲，根本就是去找死啊。 

哪嘛里哀你全家，竟敢骗本大王，要你好看。 

那时候我哪里知道平锅螺蛳也在队伍里，他立即在他的小本本上画道：“最高大王林中狂追费诺家的小铁匠——大王惜才如此，万民之幸，当为其谱曲，永久流传。” 

这就是此后那首“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多。”这首悲催之歌最初的样子。 

============================

“预言”、“先知”这种东西我本人是从来不相信的。   
本大王要真能预见未来，那也一定要先看到自己未来老婆的样子（必定是个美人），为什么会看到那个讨厌的费诺里安？我怀疑刚才那一瞬不过是我的错觉：我一定是被祖宗思想迷惑了，大约，就像醉酒了会说胡话一样，累了也会产生幻觉。 

也许，我应该回去的。   
这时我发现不对。视野里没有开了嘣了崩的影子。 

奇耻大辱！本大王竟然、竟然追丢了。 

冷静下来想，我耽误了最多十分钟，向东这条大路没错，其他方向因为最后一次大战带来的地壳运动，路都不是很好走，甚至还有未知的陷坑什么的。 

我回头，精灵的视觉看着身后的蹄印。   
一根废柴留下的，和开了嘣了崩的马混杂在一起。以及好多好多别的马蹄印。 

我摸了摸头，希望那个“预见”的能力再来造访我一下，这样我便能确定自己是不是在做梦。 

要知道，我刚才清晰地看到了开了嘣了崩做鞋的样子，那是我从来没在现实中见过的……就像我从来没亲眼见哪个我认识的精灵心碎而死那样。 

即使我追上他，该怎么说？“因为我预见到你会失恋，所以我来帮你收尸？”   
我估计那小子会再找我决斗。 

不追？   
我也许会为自己的决定后悔。 

我想起祖宗昨晚的话：“我希望你们能成为朋友。因为你们谁都不会和没用的我一起回家……我知道的……” 

谁TM要和那家伙做朋友了。你看他躲起来了。 

是的，正常状态下，要隐藏马蹄印几乎不可能，我现在确定他进了树林。   
很可能就在我附近，能看到我的地方，等我放弃，他再继续上路。   
这混蛋在躲我，或者躲任何可能的追兵。这是否证明了，他对自己的所谓“求婚”根本不抱希望？所以连要好的埃了石头都不带？ 

想到这里，我扯开了嗓子大喊：“开了嘣了崩，你给本大王出来，我有话忘了说！”   
回答我的，只有风吹落叶的沙沙声。 

这时，我听到左面的树林有响动。我带着一些希望催马过去。   
渐渐近了，是精灵的马蹄声，和歌声。信达语，是一队往东迁徙的灰精灵。 

或是骑马，或是行走，他们经过我身边，有人对我的睡衣指指点点。 

这星星是本大王亲手设计的，我知道它们可漂亮了，不用这么崇拜我。 

他们中也有人对我手里的长枪指指点点——我知道我这样看上去很像一个不敬业的拦路抢劫犯。 

直到一个小女孩经过我身边，给了我一块面包。 

“大哥哥，你一定饿坏了。”她红着脸，说完，对呆若木鸡的我笑了笑，然后跑回她妈妈的长裙边。 

我哭笑不得说了谢谢。 

小女孩被她妈妈牵着，继续好奇地打量我，这促使我牵马上前，问候她的母亲，用我自豪的、不带任何糯儿朵口音的信达语：“您好，我想打听一下，你们有没有见到一个……”我的信达语博得了他们的好感，这群旅人的表情友好起来。但是他们没有停步，他们要在冬天来临之前去往东面。那里有广阔的未受污染的土地，和自由。   
我不知道该怎么形容开了嘣了崩的长相。这家伙在不久之前，在我眼中一直都属于长着一张大众脸，掉到人堆里就看不见的NPC；如果不是因为他身上有着费诺里安纹章的衣着的话。但他今天穿的是便衣。   
混蛋。 

我于是只能这么问：“和我差不多，黑头发，骑着马，带着包裹。” 

然后我从小姑娘母亲茫然的神情中明白：一眼扫过去，面前很多人都符合这个特点。 

开了嘣了崩你TM还算是一个费诺里安嘛！特点……特点…… 

“他的眼睛中有多少年累积起来的光芒和悲伤。”我自言自语的描述让我一愣，“让人不忍目睹。” 

握不住的光芒，和哭不出的悲伤。 

心碎是一个过程。就好像微火慢烤，一点点，一点点地。如果我的预见是真的，那么，他在寻找一个解脱。   
懦夫。 

如果梅菜肉丝还在就好了，我没来由地想，如果梅菜肉丝在，他会有办法的。   
他会有办法搞定他那懦弱到想找死的笨蛋侄子的。 

梅菜肉丝？ 

对了，梅菜肉丝！ 

我问他们借了竖琴，回忆在巴拉岛上，码个烙二唱过的一首歌。 

我曾经讨厌的歌，首先我的昆亚不好，其次没人教过我竖琴。 

在小姑娘好奇的注视中，我学着码个烙儿的样子，拨弄了一下弦，发现并不是很难。 

开口，我唱了第一句，就走调了。 

“闭嘴。”——   
再走调的歌也不妨碍熟悉的昆亚传来，“翠花刚才还好心给了你一块面包，你却开始强[哦][啊]暴我们的耳朵。” 

队伍中的某个精灵回马向我靠近，并且摘下了兜帽。   
那个费诺里安注视着我。 

“我以为你讨厌二伯的歌。”他说完，自己笑了。 

“所以听起来不好。”我道着谢还了竖琴，不退不让。 

旅人们继续移动着，这就是灰精灵，他们很少关心自身以外的世界。 

“侄子，你到底追来干什么，我以为我已经说得够清楚了，我会回去你身边。”他依然那样笑着，这笑容有些远。 

我盯着他，拍拍自己的马，“本大王突然决定莅临战后的第一场婚礼，这是一个好兆头。你说呢？” 

开了嘣了崩不再看我，“跟上吧。你会看到一个好兆头。”他停了停，又说，“在那之前，不管你是否以最高大王身份出席，最好换身合适的衣服。” 

我的圆角小星星睡衣到底招惹谁了。 

五月四号，本大王和开了嘣了崩，以及一群信达精灵在一起，向东。

 

露营的时候，开了嘣了崩和他们交谈。我在一边啃着面包打量他。 

以前，梅菜肉丝的信达语很好，码个烙儿的信达语让人恨不得去撞墙——当然他美丽的声线弥补了这些不足。 

开了嘣了崩的信达语不如我的熟练，因为信达语于我是母语，而他是后天学的；但可以听出来，他很努力，并且也确实有过很多说信达语的朋友。   
所以，除去偶尔奇怪的发音，他的语法正确，偶尔还会穿插一些只有信达语母语的人才会的词，听上去不坏。   
和他人一样。 

我想到这里，继续让祖宗思想充满我的脑子。 

因为开了嘣了崩和翠花姑娘的母亲交谈完毕以后，就拿着什么东西向我走来。 

“侄子，我让他们改了一下我的衣服，你试穿看看？”他说。 

我说这“侄子”两字怎么听着这么别扭呢。他以前可不是这么纠结辈分的人，再说我也完全没法想象自己叫他叔叔的样子。 

看我若有所思地开始脱衣服，他眼角抽了一下，“去没人的地方。” 

哦，我忘了，这里妇女小孩一群。 

“你陪我。”我说。在他想出什么话来嘲笑我之前，我补充，“我怕你再跑掉或者躲起来。” 

开了嘣了崩于是什么都没说，点了点头，跟上来。 

也许是我“预见”那些场面的原因，总觉得他安静得有些奇怪。

“你长大了。”密林的泉水边，他看着我的半裸[哦][啊]体，这么评价。 

“你转身。”我没好气地说。 

这个费诺里安笑了一下，乖乖转了过去，调侃着：“我忘了，我们的鸡耳鸡拉肚大王依然是个害羞的处……” 

“喂喂喂，我没弄错的话，你自己也是。也不想想自己多大年纪了，还和小孩一样。”我对他恶言恶语惯了，话说出来才发觉自己有些过分。 

然而开了嘣了崩没有接话。 

“对不起，”他背对着我，说，“我是说一直以来，我都不象一个叔叔，没能给你任何的关照。”

——没事，反正我也从没把你当作一家人。   
我把这句话忍下，重拾祖宗思想，对他哼哼了两声。 

他笑，“婚礼上会有很多好吃的和好玩的，你会满意的。” 

我在他眼中似乎成了一个小孩，我有些好奇，这是祖宗思想的功效？ 

婚礼，说到婚礼，我不得不再次想到那个“预见”。   
我扣好最后一个扣子，试探着问，“开了嘣了崩，你想过没有，如果求婚失败，你准备怎么办？” 

“失败？”他没有回头，他的声音笑着，那种很远很远的感觉又来了，“她爱我，我也爱她，怎么会失败。” 

我上前一步，扳过他的肩膀，强迫他正视我。 

“哦，挺合身。不错。”他微笑着评价。 

我不长的生命中，第一次感到这样无力，还是因为一个我一直讨厌的费诺里安。   
我要怎样才能证明一个我不希望发生的结果？你看这个人，他的心和微笑都离开我这么，这么远。 

然后我拥抱了他，很紧很紧地。五月天，他的身体是凉的，凉得恐怖。   
和梅菜肉丝离开那天一样。 

“……怎么了？侄子。”开了嘣了崩平静地问。他没有踢我，没有回抱我，这不符合他的作风。 

对着他的耳朵，我轻轻地开口：“你一直都知道信达王子，开了嘣的存在，对吗，我的好叔叔。” 

他的身体僵硬了。 

我猜对了，他在故作轻松。

 

“我是一个背弃了亲生父亲的人。”月亮照耀着林中的空地，他闷闷地开口，“你应该知道，侄子，我已经罪无可恕了。” 

为什么要提哭了粉，“在哪个是聋的？那时你是对的。”我回答，但是我们这样保持着抱姿是很奇怪的，所以我放开他，后退一步，看着他的灰眼睛。 

“不。很久以前我就背弃了他。因为我是个懦夫，我用懦夫的观点看他的所为，认为他是错的。”他一动不动，回看我。 

哭了粉确实是错的。我想。但是我想起我祖宗提起的、要我保密的，关于他母亲的事，所以我不愿继续谈这个。 

“不要避开话题，”我打断他，“我们在说开了嘣，以及你的所谓婚姻。” 

 

“我的父亲在慢慢地消亡。”开了嘣了崩就像没听到一样，继续，“他怕冷，他甚至再也记不住东西，所以他一直都蜷缩在火炉边，他烧东西，可是不记得烧的是自己写的，还是别人写的。但有一点，他很清楚……他要赶我走，赶他身边所有的亲信走。所以他设计了一个圈套，让挨了石头和我都钻了进去。我们最终如他所愿，背弃了他，我，连带着他的人民。” 

“那个，我说啊……”我孜孜不倦地打断他。 

“他知道那个誓言的危害性，他看到了大伯的士兵，费那罗的士兵最终的下场。他一直拖着病体，撑着，因为他想拯救我，还有我们。大伯察觉了这些，所以才让图卡粉伪和他在一起。而当时我们都以为……”开了嘣了崩继续不理睬我的打断，叙述着；他没有哭，“我知道在你眼中我父亲他们都是坏人。” 

是的，他们当然是。我想。   
本大王不关心哭了粉或者开了公母那种坏蛋，即使他们真的行过善又怎样呢，这不能抹煞杀亲的举动。 

“他们对外人来说确实是坏人，”他喃喃，“但他是我的父亲，是我母亲的丈夫。” 

母亲！我最怕的话题来了，“说开了嘣！你这家伙别……” 

“好的。说开了嘣。我很早就知道他的存在，比任何人想像得都早，也很早就知道他会成为咖喱地梨的丈夫。”我又想插嘴，然而他继续，“费诺里安进攻多了压死的那一天，我对咖喱地梨说，我们一起去海港吧。那时候，她平静地告诉我，‘有开了嘣在的地方，就是我的家，所以我不能和你走。小银拳。’那时我知道我的爱毫无希望，这么多年的艰难困苦，我一天都没能陪在她身边，。那也是第一次，我觉得冷，特别冷，冷到刺骨。和我父亲一样的冷。” 

什么意思？这毫无逻辑的一番话……难道说…… 

“那时我隐约猜到了我母亲可能已经不在的事。”他依然看着我，“和我父亲的打算。我本有可能阻止那场战争，但是我没有。你知道吗，我那天，只是自私地想成为一个拯救咖喱地梨于战火的英雄，但是咖喱地梨看穿了我的想法，所以没有和我走。那天，我完全地失去了她。”

不，你不可能阻止。你家那群人，他们都疯了。   
你所说的自私，不过是人之常情。你不过是爱得太深，想表现一下自己。笨蛋。笨蛋。 

然后我想到祖宗的话，和哭了粉的死。“难道，你和咖喱地梨……”我仔细看他的眼睛，我怕在那里看到他已经“结婚”的印记。 

“她是清白的。”开了嘣了崩坚决地打断我，“是我一厢情愿地把我的心和命交给了她。” 

话至此，我完全明白了。   
这个笨蛋，果然是个笨蛋，可能是我认识的最大的一个笨蛋。   
他的父母怎么也是为了深爱的对方才变得虚弱的，而这个笨蛋居然为一个不爱他的女人而心碎。 

“费诺知道自己有你这种后代，会吐口血死的。”我说。 

“大概吧。”他靠到身边的树上，“我知道我的自白很可笑。也许是命运，把我们逼到这一步，侄子。” 

我扶住他，他的身体已经没有了温度。 

他确实在消亡，不光为了咖喱地梨，还为了他失去的所有光明和幸福。

 

“从来就没有什么命运，”我说，“你个笨蛋，因为你什么都没有为自己做过，所以才会这样。衣服没有，可以缝；武器没有，可以炼；食物没有……”我又想到了梅菜肉丝，“你大伯当年……” 

“强大如他，都没有办法违抗命运不是吗？”开了嘣了崩轻声打断我，他现在看上去好像一个溺水的精灵。 

“他让希玛利尔回归了火焰，在那之前，他让一颗希玛利尔去到了天上。”那种预言的能力似乎又来了，看着自己都无法理解的情景，我告诉他，“他做的事情，都有他的理由。”   
和哭了粉一样，梅菜肉丝最后也让自己的士兵脱离了誓言的追逐。   
他当年的队长今天早上刚生龙活虎地在我背后骂过祖宗。 

这许许多多的记忆碎片，慢慢地拼起来，我晃了一下头，未来的幻像转瞬即逝。 

“就像爱情，失去了，也可以再找个人来爱。比如你可以爱我。这难道不是一件看上去很有希望的事吗？”   
我对他眨巴眨巴眼睛。 

开了嘣了崩没有被我雷到，他平静地注视我，许久，“你和粉耷拉头很像，他也告诉过我，关于‘希望’的存在。” 

“谁给你说希望了，本大王是说‘爱’。” 

他笑，那笑容依然遥远。 

夜深了，他的呼吸时断时续，我注视他苍白的脸。想到我们在一起的，不长也不短的岁岁年年。   
我很怕因为这次谈话，反而加速了“那个未来”的到来。 

现在他无力地跪着，我蹲着，不知所措地看他。 

在我预见的景象中，他就是那样，微笑地看自己亲手做的新鞋，穿在新娘脚上的样子，新郎不是他。   
然后这个可悲的费诺里安一个人，去到一片金色的树林，在那里，等待死亡的来临。 

我不会让你死的。我以后还需要你的手艺呢，你答应过的，笨蛋。 

本大王的爷们字典里可没有心碎这两个字，给我活过来。 

我捧起他的脸，对准他冰凉的嘴唇狠狠亲上去。 

“人工呼吸，”我看他睁大了的灰眼睛，“在海港都会这个，你知道的。不要乱想。好好活。” 

过了好久，他才回答。   
嗯。 

========================


	4. Secret under the sun

第二天我睁开眼睛，头顶是繁枝茂叶，背后是厚厚软软的干草。 

开了嘣了崩！我一骨碌爬起来。然后一只小手递来一皮囊的水。 

“你累坏了。”昨天给我一块面包的小姑娘微笑着看我，她叫什么来着，山茶？鸡冠？牡丹？ 

我环顾，没有开了嘣了崩的影子。 

“你看到我……”我想说我“朋友”，但是话到嘴边打了个弯，“我叔了没？” 

“叔？”小姑娘和我做出惊讶同样的表情，我们都没想到我会说出这个词，“我看到他昨天半夜抱你回来。” 

我被呛到了。 

昨天，我大概是睡着了，当着虚弱的开了嘣了崩的面……只是，然后他居然能抱我回来？ 

“他没事吧？” 

“今天一早他起来，看你没醒，就说去走走，顺便找吃的。” 

该死！混蛋又准备溜。“他往哪个方向去的？” 

小姑娘指了一个方向，我把水囊塞回给她，追了过去。 

我没跑几步，就听到哗哗的水声。   
前面是一个林中的小瀑布，以及瀑布下的湖。两三个信达精灵在那里填满自己的水囊。   
然后我松了一口气，开了嘣了崩也在那里。 

远远地我就能认出他。我发现，他如果是一个NPC，那也是一个与众不同的NPC。 

就好像，所有的NPC都是小星星，而他是NPC中的太阳。 

走近了，我才发现他绑起了头发，赤裸着上身，挽着裤腿，在捉鱼。 

他很专注，瀑布的声音很吵，所以他没有发现我的到来。 

水滴沿着他湿漉漉的，形状完美的肌肉往下流淌，发着光。我以前从来没注意到他身材那么好——我是说，几乎和本大王一样——这个从不上战场的家伙居然会有这么匀称发达的肌肉。想想也是，挥舞几十斤的铁锤这么多年，怎么也会锻炼得很强壮了。和我决斗的那次，他的力气是那样大；只是他穿着衣服就会看上去很瘦，这迷惑了我。 

我在他准确地扎到一条鱼后，开口：“一个会捉鱼的流亡糯儿朵，你真让我惊讶。” 

他转身把鱼儿扔到岸上，知道是我，没有看我，他回答，“很小我就会，因为费那罗那时常带我们去海港玩。” 

费诺，和海港，这两个词只会让我想到杀亲。在他似乎有不一样的回忆。

 

他薄薄的唇一张一合，似乎比昨天有了血色，然后，我望向他的眼睛。那里依然有光芒，那里依然有悲伤，却没有了疲惫。 

似乎昨天那个虚弱到要死的精灵不过是我的梦而已。我舔了舔嘴唇，知道那不是错觉，我确实给他做了人工呼吸，而那块冰冷的大理石现在变得活蹦乱跳。 

“你……”我试探着开口。 

“昨天吓到你了，侄子。”他说话间，已经捉到了另外一条鱼，“只是偶尔会发作。我没事了。谢谢你。” 

“我以为你会……” 

“心碎而死？”这时他回头看我，阳光照耀在他的眼中，“不会的。”他说，“我还答应过要帮你建造你的国家。” 

我应该感到高兴吗？ 

我咧嘴嘿嘿嘿地笑了。我想我的笑容一定很傻。不，我从昨天开始的行为就一直很傻了；只要和这个费诺里安扯上关系，我都会变傻。 

“你依然要去找咖喱地梨吗？”我问。   
我知道自己的声音听上去像个要把自己的糖果让给别的小朋友的孩子。 

他愣了愣，我以为他会说不，或者像昨晚一样变得虚弱，可是他只是点了点头，说：“嗯。我要去找她。然后祝她幸福。”从他平静的脸上我什么都看不出来。那一刻我突然明白他爱得有多么深：只要所爱的人幸福，自己变成怎样都无所谓。   
也只有像他那样的傻子，才会爱到这个地步。 

这时我想起一直好奇的事：“你到底是怎么知道咖喱地梨要结婚的？”   
还那样骗我们。 

“我和她心意相通，所以我知道。”他这样回答。 

这算什么？我心里有些说不出的别扭。 

“你可以回去，侄子，我不会有事了。谢谢你，真的。”他又说。 

也许是他淡淡的态度激怒了我，也许是因为他一直都离我那样远，我抬高了声音，坚决地，“不。你会需要我的人工呼吸。” 

他在水里滑了一下，我大笑着去拉他。   
他顺从地被我拉上来。他的手是温暖的，也许比我还要温暖。 

 

=======================

临近中午，这支小小的旅行队再次上路。开了嘣了崩把自己的马给了那小姑娘和她母亲，我本来想拉他上我的一根废柴，但是突然想到他父亲和开了公母当年离开哪个是聋的那狼狈样（平锅螺蛳书上写的），于是我也做了好人，把自己的马让给了一个少女。 

开了嘣了崩看了眼走到他身边的我，我对他说：步行有利身心健康。 

“侄子，”他赞许着说，“这次回去我会教你弹琴。” 

“嗯。”   
前提是你活着和我回去。我瞟他。 

“我真不知道你会对音乐表示兴趣。”他看着前方。 

本大王对吹拉弹唱本来就没兴趣。   
“我那时想到了梅菜肉丝，和粉个嗯大王的故事。” 

在三克油坠木，找不到好友的粉个嗯唱了一首古老的歌，得到了好友虚弱的应答。   
这是我听到的最感人最浪漫的英雄故事。 

他突然笑了。 

“怎么？”我问。 

“我想起二伯，他评价粉得个糯唱歌只比粉耷拉头好一些。” 

我怀疑在码个烙儿那顶级歌手眼中，除了多了压死的戴润，全天下人唱歌都和粉肉的！一样烂。 

不过我说，“他的评价不算，你大伯怎么说？”   
话问出口我有些后悔，因为他大伯才刚刚离开他，而我为了满足自己的好奇，又去揭他的伤疤。 

他回答：“大伯对二伯说，‘粉得个糯的演唱是你教的，他唱得怎样，说明师傅的水平怎样。’我二伯被噎住了。” 

可怜的码个烙儿。我想，我问：“听我祖宗说，你们那时候关系其实……很好？我不光是指粉个嗯和你大伯，还有……” 

“费那罗和糯萝粉伪，是的。”开了嘣了崩回答，“他们的心很相似，也很相近。” 

……

我们谈了很多，似乎就像两个很久没有见面的亲戚那样，突然地认祖归宗，然后聊起了天。 

古老的昆亚、夹杂着信达。低低地。 

他谈论他的叔伯以前的故事，我就说我的祖宗。他也承认我的祖宗以前就表现得很不靠谱，但他们都喜欢他。 

然后我就抱怨我祖宗的糊涂：“我第一次见他，他四处问你们家和糯萝粉伪家的孩子们过得好不好，说实话我都不想认他。”太丢人了。 

开了嘣了崩突然停止了唠嗑，不可思议地望向我。 

“怎么？”我心虚，我刚才那句昆亚有严重的语法错误。 

“这不可能。啊啦！粉伪一直在挖菱懦，他应该知道每一个去往蛮多丝的灵魂，特别是粉伪家族的。他这人只是看着糊涂，他并不笨。”   
开了嘣了崩陷入了沉思。 

说实话我并不是很懂。因为“祖宗的原话是怎样我记不太清了，也可能是我当时理解的问题。” 

“我只知道一次，我的小叔拒绝了蛮多丝的召唤。但那时有烧饼……阿、不，粉得个糯证实——他能看见灵魂的颜色，而后来再怎样……特别是粉得个糯身后，我就不知道了。” 

这都可以？“你的意思——” 

“嗯。如果啊啦！粉伪那样说，很可能是一种无法名言的暗示。” 

“无法名言？他是糯儿朵的最高王，他怕什么？还需要暗示？” 

他似乎也很犹豫，“当时有哎嗯喂大人在场……” 

“越说越诡异了。”本大王突然觉得有些恐惧，面前这个人再怎么老实，也是一个费诺里安，他的身体里流淌着反叛诸神的血液。 

果然，他很轻地说：“我们家死去长辈的灵魂，很可能一个都没有去往蛮多丝。” 

我张大了嘴。我其实不尽信那些遥远的烦啦，但我也知道精灵的死亡，蛮多丝是终点也是新的起点。拒绝蛮多丝的召唤，那就意味着——   
“无尽的虚空？” 

“如果是我的大伯他们因为那个誓言的关系，去往无尽的虚空还有些可能。但糯萝粉伪和粉耷拉头他们就不好解释了。”开了嘣了崩皱眉，“糯萝粉伪很早的时候，询问过我一些事情，现在想来，那时他对费那罗的死抱有怀疑；而粉耷拉头在哪个是聋的也说过，糯萝粉伪的死不符合他的作风。至于粉耷拉头自己……”   
也是自寻死路。 

奇妙的共通点。

 

但是，“记得平锅螺蛳的书上写，重生的粉肉的！和他的父亲漫步在挖菱糯。”我复述着，然后发觉这段的自相矛盾。连祖宗自己都不知道儿子是死是活。平锅螺蛳那八卦男又是从何得知的。 

“艺术加工历史，使其琅琅上口，千古传唱，而称之为‘雷（Lay）’。”他淡淡地说，“我们的历史中，有多少雷。” 

这么说来，我们的历史真是由许多许多雷组成的。 

“不对不对，你是费诺的孙子，你这家伙说的话等于是妖言惑众，我不能信。”我摇头。   
他这番话里一定有破绽，他不过是在给自己的找死行为辩护。 

“其实要感谢你，侄子，是你昨天安慰我的一番话让我看到了希望。并且我想起来，”开了嘣了崩笑：“Fair shall the end be，费那罗说过。” 

“对，这就是一个明证，你看费诺里安的结局一点都不漂亮。”我说。 

“费那罗的Fair，是公平的意思。”这个费诺里安看向我，“而且我们远远没有看到他所说的那个结局，到底是怎样。死亡并不是全部。” 

“死了还能怎样，再说费诺眼中的公平——” 

那天我们的谈话被中途打断，因为我训练有素的耳朵察觉前方路上有埋伏。 

很可能是流窜的我！靠。而我们的队伍中并没有多少作战的力量。 

========================================

我立即下令所有的旅伴下马，并寻找称手的武器，女人和小孩都靠后。   
我肯定我们的来路是安全的。   
这些灰精灵纪律很散漫，但是他们很听话，因为我标准且不拖泥带水的信达。   
我有些得意，回头想看开了嘣了崩的反应。这家伙空有一身本事和力气，却是个不会打仗的胆小鬼。手艺人，也算是学者的一种，本大王会保护他，因为我以后的王国会需要他。 

然而他走到了我身前，我发现他并没有拿武器。 

“开了嘣了崩……” 

“嘘。”他抬起手指。   
他在听，树林里沙沙的声音，有无数粗短的腿在那里移动，这我们也听到了。我不知道他想干什么。 

他又踏前了两步，三步，四步。 

我想拽他回来，他已经加快速度跑了开去。 

混蛋！你要是…… 

那个给我面包和水的小姑娘拉住了我，我终于想起来她叫翠花。   
红着脸，小翠花说，“他很厉害的，不会有事。” 

翠花同志，你哪儿来的自信哟。本大王可是从小就认识他，我告诉你那家伙他就是个会走路的脓包。 

这时脓包已经跑到我们前方的空地，面对着树林中无数可能的敌人，吸气，开口说了一种极其粗犷的语言。 

这家伙平时说话很轻，但是现在看到这家伙突然爷们地吼了这么一连窜自信的话，我有一种眼睁睁地看着一只小仓鼠变成我！靠的感觉。   
但是，这语言不是我！靠的话，而是……   
树林里很响地骚动起来。我跺跺脚，示意身后的旅伴不要动。 

对方不是我！靠，而是矮人。 

我准备保护的大脓包立刻和他们对起话来，他们的语调听着像吵架，口气听着像骂娘，但表情都很柔和，似乎是，老朋友的样子。 

我捕捉到嘎比嘎馊，裤子蹲，这几个词经常出现。还有，啊滋个哈。最后一个单词很熟悉。 

直到开了嘣了崩回头对我们说“他们是朋友，他们的祖先是参加过无尽之泪的英雄”，我才想起来我在哪里听过啊滋个哈：背了个丝特的矮人王。同样也是因为费诺里安的临阵脱逃而战死的大英雄。   
他们大概不知道他们面前站着一个费诺里安。 

开了嘣了崩向我们翻译，愤怒之战地壳变动剧烈，蓝山塌陷了一部分，和土地亲近的矮人们逃了出来，暂居在这里。他们发现我们的行踪，有些担心，因为自从那个肉的（Nagrod）的矮人们打劫多了压死以后，灰精灵们对他们不是很友好。等等。 

说话间那像矮人头目的家伙还给我们看屁股上的补丁，据说那是他们东进的时候某个灰精灵的箭射穿的。 

我想起来，这支矮人确实不坏，听说他们还劝阻他们的亲族不要进攻没你个肉丝，不过这都是过去的事了。   
开了嘣了崩会矮人语我大约能猜到，但是居然熟练到这个地步；我虽然不懂，也能听出，正是因为他的话，才让对方立刻放下了戒心。 

这就是语言的魔力。 

那些矮人在知道我的身分后，甚至恭敬地向我表示（当然我只看懂他们对我友好地弯腰，他们的语言在我听来还是很粗糙、没什么礼貌，也许是开了嘣了崩翻译得太好），“我们居住在您治下，不会给您添麻烦。”他们说。 

我治下？   
我突然发现身边的灰精灵在开了嘣了崩翻译了这句以后，也对我做出肃然起敬的表情。 

所以我说我没有做大王的自觉。这片地方是愤怒之战我们驻[哦][啊]军的地方，但是战争结束我也就带军撤回了港口，因为灰港的建造更需要人手。 

我摸摸头，正想说“这不能算是本大王的地方，你们住得愉快就好”，要知道，陌生种族对你表示臣服，那不光是一种致敬，那更表示你要对他们的吃喝拉撒负责任。   
我可不想和矮人有瓜葛，因为我清楚治下的信达精灵（特别是那部分多了压死的原住民）对矮人的恨有多深，本大王手头的烂摊子已经够多了。 

但是那屁股上打补丁的矮人头目继续说，开了嘣了崩也就继续尽责翻译，我注意到他停顿了一下：“梅菜肉丝殿下在的时候，告诉过我，您是一位可以托付的精灵大王。” 

又是梅菜肉丝搞的鬼。   
等等，这些矮人为什么会听他的？他们的祖先在第五次战役中遭受到那样的背叛，为什么依然还听他的？ 

我的疑问还没说出口，对方添了一句，让我更加疑惑：“我们矮人是知恩图报的一族。我们怀念他。” 

哎哟我了去的，这还是跨越种族的崇拜，梅菜肉丝真有你的！死了还那么多粉丝。

 

告别了梅菜肉丝的矮人粉丝（开了嘣了崩把自己捉的鱼给了那个屁股打补丁的头领，还加上了一把他自己打造的小刀，而那些矮人回赠给他一些珍稀植物的种子，并且向他保证，等他回来，他们会赠送一些金属，金属的名字我完全不懂。最后他们互相致敬，祝福了哦咧！马哈儿神），我们继续上路。   
我用眼角去瞟开了嘣了崩，我发现自己开始稍稍崇拜他。 

“你看得我发毛。”他评价。 

“你说矮人语挺性感的。”话才说出口我就后悔，因为他笑得双肩抖动，我脸红着补充，“我的意思是，和你平时给人的感觉不一样。” 

他没有回答，只是笑。我红着脸等他笑停，回头对我说：“谢谢夸奖。” 

这家伙脸皮比我以为得要厚一些。 

“很久没有人夸过我了，感觉真好。”他一笑，“想到你，我便有了活下去的动力。” 

我也发现这家伙的思考方式有时候让我很无语。 

“我并不需要矮人。”我说。所以你对他们再好也没有用。 

“我需要他们。”开了嘣了崩说，“他们是为了和平和创造而生的种族。” 

喂喂，我们精灵才是吧。我这样想，但是我没有说出来。不知道从何时起，我的身体中有那么一部分，开始信任他和他的话。 

这家伙其实有很多优点，但是我现在才看到；同时，我也回顾了他不少的缺点，发现那都在可接受范围内。 

不知道咖喱地梨在他身上看到到多少我发现的特质，至少，没有到让她能够爱上这个笨蛋的程度，我想。

 

旅途的详细不表。 

我和开了嘣了崩因为第一天晚上和第二天白天的敞开心扉，此后没有再过多地交谈，他有些回避我——也可能是我的错觉：只要我找他，他总是在；但我一分神，他又跑去和别人说话。 

期间我和翠花，翠花她妈也交谈了一会（不是本大王不体恤民情，你们要知道，灰精灵和糯儿朵最大的区别就是：灰精灵不会人来熟，和他们说话要兜圈子，不然很可能被误认为不敬，这和健谈的糯儿朵是不同的），在谈论了良好的天气、不怎么样的收成、滚蛋的敌人、奇怪的矮人，热闹的港口以后，我终于得知他们准备去投奔开了崩：那个高贵的信达王子。 

说实话我听了有些不是滋味。本大王的国家还未建成，这帮家伙就放弃了我。 

那天晚上，开了嘣了崩边烤肉，边告诉我：“他们是参加同族的开了崩的婚礼，所以你不要灰心，好好表现，总能赢得民心。” 

被他这么一说我开心起来，甚至向他保证，什么时候需要本大王的人工呼吸服务都可以。 

开了嘣了崩听了，挪远了一点。   
我对他哈哈大笑。 

“要是挨了石头在就好了。”他带着后悔的语气，“你们能成为朋友的，你小时候被你爸从哪个是聋的送走以后，挨了石头其实挺自责的。” 

那时候就是因为我和挨了石头那混蛋三天两头打架危害市容，粉肉的！才建议我爸把我送到他的老朋友器蛋老头那里去。 

 

“他应该自责。”我回答，“那时我想，有他这样的成年人，糯儿朵真是没救了。” 

“都是我不好。”开了嘣了崩说。   
其实我猜到那天，我第一次看到他哭的那天，他在哭糯萝粉伪，而我的评价深深刺伤了他。 

但是……“过去的事别提了。”我挥手，装酷，“倒是你，难受的时候，考虑一下，本大王的人工呼吸？” 

开了嘣了崩又不露声色地挪远了一点。 

我眼明手快去抢他手里的烤肉，下一秒他一屁股坐空跌到地上，引来翠花小姑娘的笑声。 

他仰面在地，作鬼脸，她咯咯咯地笑得更厉害了。 

我啃着肉，确定了这个费诺里安很喜欢小孩，所以他会那样在乎婚姻。 

反思我自己，倒是对娶亲没什么概念，该结婚的时候，总会有合适的姑娘出现。我想。   
相信唉！炉！都为我们打理好了。

 

这些天，我们也确实遇到零星几只我！靠，但对方看到精灵立马就没命地跑了，好像还没有从最后一次大战的失败中回过神来，所以并没有给我们造成多大的困扰。 

最后，我们有惊无险地沿着向东的大陆行走的第四天，进入了又一个包围圈。   
这次是老树林中的精灵地盘（注：这时候还没有建造Lorien，只是无名的精灵避难所），对方用流畅的信达喊话：这里是咖喱地梨小姐和开了嘣殿下的地盘，来者是朋友，还是敌人？ 

这问题真TM废话，我代表旅伴们喊了回去：“我是咖喱地梨侄子的儿子，鸡耳鸡拉肚！大王！还有她的侄子，开了嘣了崩，以及我们的朋友们。” 

开了嘣了崩在我身后拉我的袖子，我知道他在紧张什么：“既然来了就不要怕，拿出你对矮人的自信来，再说有我在。”我压低声音对他说。 

那头安静了一会，有人从树上探出头来，看长相是一个土生土长的信达精灵，金发。 

“偶素哈滴儿。”他说，居然用的蹩脚昆亚，他跳下来，和我握手，然后转向开了嘣了崩，微笑，“偶棉认识。” 

“这口音确实熟……”开了嘣了崩茫然地打量他，然后一拍头：“没了丝·阿德萨德！你是戴润他们的护卫之一！” 

哦，那么这家伙应该是多了压死的原住民。多了压死鸟兽散以后，跟着信达王子开了嘣走的那批人之一。 

哈滴儿微笑，点头，继续用昆亚接话（我怀疑这家伙在草工棚里窝久了终于有机会展现自己的蹩脚外语：他的昆亚还夹杂着信达，让我听得有些蛋疼）：“是滴，好久的事了嗦。” 

 

开了嘣了崩属于那种见到熟人就当哥们的NC，和哈滴儿扯呼了半天有的没的。哈滴儿这家伙也和他一样迷糊，因为他终于想起问我们来意，准备带我们去见他的“殿下和准夫人”，走了两步，他突然抬头，对着树上用信达喊：“褥米儿！藕肉粉！下来啦下来！是朋友！” 

砰砰两声，两个和他长得好像三胞胎的家伙从树上滚了下来，我听到他们抱怨：“大哥你总喜欢用听不懂的话和人唧唧歪歪半天，我们蹲得腿都麻了。” 

哈滴儿回答他的弟弟们：“No，No，我只使用朋友们的语言，如果是矮人，我会毫不犹豫地射他们的屁股。” 

开了嘣了崩尴尬笑，我们互看了一眼，都想起了那个蓝山矮人头目屁股上硕大的补丁。

 

被这三兄弟引导着，我又有了新发现：多了压死的建造不是一日之功，而多了压死的倒塌很大可能是悲剧自找，因为期间他们还踩到了自己设的陷阱。 

当然这可能是本地向导的作用：有了他们的自我牺牲，远道而来的客人就不会去踩那些烧饼陷阱。 

我解着被又一个机关倒吊起来的褥米儿身上的绳子，突然开始对这段婚姻好奇起来：那个开了嘣，到底有什么特质，能够超过本大王的开了嘣了崩。 

====================


	5. Your Innocent is Mine

咖喱地梨比祖宗都神秘，因为我从没见过她。 

我只知道，她是粉肉的！的妹妹；听（母亲那边的亲戚八卦）说她在哎塞气煤（Essecilmë）之时用餮了瑞语言自我命名，而没有选择任何的母名或者父名；在中洲这么多年，作为我的近亲，她一次都没有来看过我，更没听从烦啦和祖宗的召唤。 

——我作为一个堂堂的大王，是不该这么想的，但是那时我也还年轻，我坚信没来参加愤怒之战的家伙都是懦夫。你看连我祖宗都来（添乱）了，还有开了嘣了崩那样的鼻涕虫都来（搞后勤）了。 

我对咖喱地梨没有好感，但也不能说是讨厌，总之是个陌生人，她所谓的丈夫，开了嘣也是如此。两个陌生人。 

这样的她，是开了嘣了崩愿意为之心碎而死的女人。 

这种通过一个费诺里安联系起来的亲戚关系让人觉得……有些奇怪。 

哈滴儿不时消失在陷坑或者绳套里的蹩脚昆亚引导着我们，开了嘣了崩面带微笑看着周围的环境变化，也许只有我知道他在硬撑。 

翠花妹妹和哈滴儿的兄弟们用信达聊着天，他们告诉她，平时他们都住在树上的“榻篮”里，这榻篮是开了嘣殿下的设计，可漂亮了，之类——按照我断断续续偷听来的内容，所谓榻篮就是类似鸟窝的东西，可以防止我！靠偷袭。 

看来他们从来没想过和我们联合起来，一起消灭我！靠，我撇嘴，这么躲躲藏藏地实在有违本大王的宗旨。 

“每个人都有自己的活法，以前多了压死也是，后来各种精灵的避难所的也是。”开了嘣了崩突然喃喃，吓了我一跳，“在被莫搞死玷污的土地上，能活下去就是一种本事。”他说，“这里很美，你说呢？” 

他是个病人，我懒得和他争辩，因为我知道我们一旦辩起来就又会扯上费诺里安的弑亲行为，在这片土地上这话题不会被包容。于是我没开口，重新拾起了祖宗想法，做出快乐的样子，就差吹个口哨。   
他看我没反应，便扭头继续打量周围。

 

走了差不多四个小时，被灌输了无数奇特的植物名以后（本大王天生对这种花花草草不敏感，因为那对打胜仗没有帮助），我们终于到了一棵巨大的树的和它上面一个更加巨大的榻篮前。 

这玩艺整体造型挺Q的，颜色也很卡瓦伊，像一个放大1000倍的棒棒糖。我们队伍里的小孩，比如翠花姑娘，表示设计这个榻篮的精灵殿下真伟大。 

我瞟到开了嘣了崩的眼角抽了一下。 

一个人影站在那棒棒糖的根部弹琴。 

他唱的歌我似乎听过，是蹩脚昆亚和蹩脚信达的混合，曲子不错，词实在不敢恭维，因为睿智如我基本没听懂他要唱什么。 

 

“唱一首没了丝·阿德撒得，这是……”开了嘣了崩开口，正想扭头对哈滴儿说什么，哈滴儿已经不顾各种陷坑带来的伤势三步并作两步跑上前去，“殿下！”他喊（当然用的是信达），“咖喱地梨小姐的亲族在这里！” 

哎？在我反应过来以前，褥米儿和藕肉粉已经笑眯眯地把我和开了嘣了崩推上前，介绍：糯儿朵的大王，鸡耳鸡拉肚；糯儿朵的小铁匠，开了嘣了崩。 

那个弹琴的家伙回头，我猜到他就是开了嘣。   
他确实是。 

这家伙……这家伙他在笑。 

不，我要说的是，他很普通嘛！是普通到扔到精灵堆里就找不到的那种，要不是他头上的银发和身上比较整齐的衣服，他看上去和哈滴儿之流没有任何的区别——就是一个蹲在榻篮上值班的普通NPC而已。 

哦，他的牙挺晃眼的。 

我看看他，再看看开了嘣了崩，看看他，再看看开了嘣了崩，不行，我不能接受自己眼前活生生的落差。 

开了嘣了崩你输给谁都可以，你居然会输给个连首歌都唱不完整的大众脸。 

好吧，虽然本大王自己唱歌也不咋地。但这家伙，这家伙居然是击败我的开了嘣了崩的人！ 

他会打铁吗？不像，他的手指纤细得和女人一样。他会打仗吗？必定不会，这小细胳膊还没有本大王的长枪粗，他……哎哟，等我反应过来，我发现自己正凑在开了嘣的面前，仔仔细细打量他的鼻子。 

开了嘣了崩在身后拉我的衣服，并对开了嘣道歉，“抱歉，我侄子没见过什么世面。” 

我了去的！开了嘣了崩有你这么长他人志气的么。 

不过这时我发现了一点不同，眼前的开了嘣依然在笑，他的牙晃着，和着他的银发，很耀眼。 

这家伙，不会是傻的吧，我无言地看向身后的开了嘣了崩，然后冷不丁被近距离抱住。开了嘣热情地说：“欢迎你，和你们，可爱的咖喱地梨的亲族们。” 

我立即挣脱他，逃到开了嘣了崩身后。 

开了嘣了崩这次没有再说什么，他抬头，看向棒棒糖的顶端。   
我顺着他的目光看上去。 

很高的地方出现了一点点金色，好像阳光透了进来。   
上面放下了一个银梯，那光芒离我们越来越近。   
我能看清来者面孔的时候，我知道我盯着的，是咖喱地梨的头发，以及眼睛。 

她很美。 

那天我知道美人的眼睛都是瞎的，因为她下来，优雅地对我们说：欢迎。   
亲了下开了嘣，她说：我的银树；和我握了手，她说：你长大了；她走过开了嘣了崩，只是笑了笑。 

开了嘣了崩低下了头。我反射性扶住他，他却已经站直身子，告诉我：我没事。 

没事才怪。

晚上的欢迎宴会上（因为人很多，所以在最大的棒棒糖榻篮里举行，说实话我慢慢就习惯了这晃晃悠悠的住所，可能是船乘多了的缘故），我终于搞清楚，咖喱地梨和开了嘣确实准备结婚，但是因为战后逃难的精灵涌来投奔他们，他们忙得没时间考虑私事。等安定下来…… 

我没心情听这些话，因为我一直留神开了嘣了崩的状态，这家伙很有可能突然就死掉，我不停给他加菜，和他唠嗑乱七八糟的事情，大多数是关于我唯一懂得的、造船的事情，都没注意到滔滔不绝的银木头先生已经换了话题。 

“鞋，”他微笑，终于引起了开了嘣了崩和我的注意，“我要感谢你帮咖喱地梨做的鞋。她一直穿着，都不舍得换。而且你的手艺确实很好……” 

他的手艺当然好。我想，这笨蛋什么都不行就手艺好。 

那银木头脑袋继续：“我能不能再请求您帮她做一双，为了我们的婚礼。” 

咖喱地梨没有作声。 

说实话我那时掐死银木头的心都有了，没眼力见到这个地步的白痴这世上确实少见。 

开了嘣了崩举杯，一饮而尽，说：“好，我应该的。” 

我去捏他的手，我想知道那是不是已经冰得可以冻死人，但是他的手躲开了我。 

“可以的话，我今晚就开始。”开了嘣了崩礼貌地说。 

“不急不急。”银木头连忙说，“你们先休息，再说还需要量尺寸……” 

开了嘣了崩慢慢站起来，摇头，他说：“她的尺寸我一直都知道。”“手艺人的灵感来了是无法阻止的。”他微笑着低头，然后离开了宴会。 

我说了声拜拜，也跟了上去。   
我注意到咖喱地梨同样低着头，但是那和我无关。 

婚鞋，新郎不是他。 

我所预见的他的末日，不要那么快就来。

 

他鞣皮，我看着，他飞针走线，我依然看着。灯下，我感觉自己能看着这精巧的手艺直到这个世界的尽头。 

这双满是老茧的骨节分明的手真奇特，好像它们的主人。那么脆弱，却那么执着。 

渐渐地，夜深了，外面的歌舞声稀疏下来，我在森林深处的作坊一角，注视着惊人的，属于费诺里安的技术。 

看他打铁是一回事，看他做这种细活是另一回事。 

就像他手中的艺术品每一样都能引起我由衷的赞叹那样（即使我不说），他的技艺也让我钦佩。 

“我都不知道该给你什么头衔好。”在他做完一只鞋子以后的间隔中，我若有所思地开口，“打铁大臣？制鞋大臣？” 

“和平大使怎样？”他接话，我并没想到他会在意我的话，“帮大王陛下和各种各样的种族搞好关系。” 

“包括信达精灵？”我打趣，向着外面的山歌教努努嘴。 

“包括。” 

“包括矮人？”我指指自己的尊臀，念念不忘那矮人头目屁股上硕大的补丁。 

“包括。” 

摇曳的灯火中，我看着他苍白的脸，突然问：“你的梦想是什么，费诺里安。” 

“先说你的，我的侄子。”他熟练地穿线，头也不抬地说。 

“当最伟大的大王。”我仰仰脖子。 

“做最伟大的工匠。”他说，然后笑，“我的梦想是不可能实现的，然而你可以。我羡慕你。” 

我想他是准备死去的，在我眼中他早就已经是最伟大的工匠了。 

然后我想到了费诺，无可超越的费诺。 

“你会恨他吗？我不是说外面那个银发的木头。我是说，那个带领你们从幸福的地方来到这里的……”   
不然你不会沦落至此。 

“不会。”他毫不犹豫地回答，带着一个属于费诺里安的坚定，“我爱他。”   
“即使你指的是外面那根木头，”他停了停，笑，“他是好人，他心地善良而纯洁；咖喱地梨爱他，这就构成我喜欢他的理由。” 

我做不到，爱自己得不到的东西，甚至爱他所爱。我想说，但是我闭嘴了，只是看。脑子里一片空，看。 

在最深的夜，他完成了那双鞋。 

很漂亮，哪怕穿在一只母我！靠脚上都会很美。何况穿这鞋的是端庄的咖喱地梨。我相信他早就已经设计好了这鞋的样子，在心中想象了千遍。 

不知道哪里来的冲动，我拉起他，紧紧地握着他没有温度的手，扭头就跑。 

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，”他在我后面嘀咕，“我的围裙都还没脱。” 

我只听到耳边呼啦啦的风声。 

从小我的手抓东西就很准，很牢；第一次上战场，我杀死生命中第一个我！靠，也没有颤抖过一下。 

但是我抓着他的那只手，有些慌，有些抖。 

可能是晚宴上喝多了，信达精灵的酒味到不咋的，性子可烈了。

 

“太失礼了。真是。”开了嘣了崩嘟囔，“何况……”   
本大王这么多年打战不是白练的，哈滴儿兄弟们带我们进来的时候我已经留心了所有陷坑的位置，所以我拖着开了嘣了崩一口气跑出了属于那对准夫妇的地盘。 

毫发无伤。 

我们继续跑，沿着地势。   
东方出现了鱼肚白，我要赶快。 

开了嘣了崩似乎是累了……不，我更怕的是他会死。我转身不理睬他的抗议，抱起了他。 

“你看着瘦！真沉！”我嘟囔，但是笑着，“马上到山顶了。” 

不要死。 

不要。 

这里的山顶没有树，只有低低的野草和石头，面朝东方，我放下他。我们眼前，巨大的太阳发出万丈光芒，正在努力地腾空。 

“啊，太阳。”他说。 

带着我所不明的感情，他对朝阳展开双臂。那天，他是金色的。   
这个费诺里安的笨蛋。 

我坐在他身边，小心翼翼地看他的一举一动。 

我至今的人生都在战乱中度过，我并不知道怎么去爱一个人，怎样去对那个人好。我怕我一直以来都做错了，也许我的一切举动在他眼中不过是幼稚而可笑的小孩子把戏。 

但是那天，这个费诺里安回头，对我说“谢谢你为我做的一切，我的侄子”的那一刻，我突然发觉自己也许做对了。 

我想等我们回去，我甚至可以尝试和挨了石头成为朋友。

 

一秒以后，我发现自己一不小心把这想法说出来了，身后响起了一个声音：“哎哟小子，你想和我做朋友也要问问我本人乐意不乐意吧。” 

一身黑色短装的挨了石头来了。大概也是放心不下，循着我们的踪迹过来的。 

看到他，开了嘣了崩似乎有点怂，他还没缩到我身后，挨了石头已经上来掐他的脖子，使劲摇：“居然敢骗我！你个笨蛋！” 

“你轻点，他会死……”我不确定地说。 

“死掉算了！”挨了石头继续摇开了嘣了崩。 

这两家伙不是主仆关系吗？我发现我对他们了解得太少。   
开了嘣了崩明显无力还击，也不想，只是笑着说：“我错了，我道歉。” 

“罚你没有烧饼吃！” 

“饶了我！亲爱的！我只是……我只是，因为大伯的事，心情不好，所以……”他喃喃。 

换了我都开始同情他了，然而挨了石头不为所动：“死吧！心情不好也不找我说！居然想到找这混蛋！”   
他指我。 

作为一个堂堂的大王，此时应该展现王霸之气的，不是吗？但是面对这两人，我实在气不起来，我甚至有些慌地辩解：“不是，不是他找我，是我自己跟来的。” 

挨了石头停顿了一下，似乎想起来某天我穿着睡衣狂奔而去的样子，他明显想笑，但是故作正经地忍住了：“你们什么时候勾搭上的！！平锅螺蛳都写到歌里去了！” 

这下轮到开了嘣了崩大笑了，这场面很像抓[啊]奸[哦]在[啊]床。 

这时候太阳已经完全升起来，如果她真的有眼睛和灵魂，一定会看到我们三个不再年幼的精灵，在这片伤痕累累的土地上，像孩子那样玩笑着，扭在一起。 

 

本大王一高兴，任命挨了石头当我的议政大臣。 

“感谢！没有王座的最高王！”挨了石头笑得上气不接下气。 

“不用谢！只会吃醋的议政官！”   
本大王被敲头。 

 

那许许多多的伤痛可以告一断落了，不管是对他们，还是对于我。 

不知道我做了什么，改变了什么，但是那天，开了嘣了崩身上暖洋洋的，他哈哈笑着，和我们一样。 

=========================


	6. Infinity

挨了石头后来告诉我，他其实是来找我的——器蛋老头想叫我回去。 

没有大王不行，给我把那小子喊回来。臭老头这么说的。 

但是那天太阳升起的时候，挨了石头看到我陪着他的（吐槽这个）开了嘣了崩，突然内心就柔软了（继续吐槽这个），他说“好像一条小狗凝视着它主人手里的香肠那样”（必须吐槽这个！）。 

那时他想到开了嘣了崩的反常举动，责怪自己的后知后觉。 

“你在海港居然没听出开了嘣了崩所谓的求婚根本是在撒谎？”我好奇这家伙的愚蠢。   
你们明明朝夕相处。 

“没有。”这时挨了石头正和我一起帮忙准备咖喱地梨的婚礼。我们小声交谈着，开了嘣了崩正在远处指挥工匠们修路。 

——要结婚了，至少得有条能走的路。这儿的原来的“路”，只有灰精灵才会称作路。 

“可是……”我收回目光，询问地看向挨了石头。 

“我知道咖喱地梨小姐爱的人是他。”挨了石头很轻很轻地说。 

“哪个他？”他的语气很奇怪。 

“开了嘣了崩。” 

这句话的最后两个音节刺痛了我。   
“怎么可能，”我笑，“人家都铁了心要嫁给一根银木头了。”   
何况开了嘣了崩都说了，一切都是一个笨蛋的单相思而已。我也不能接受一次不道德的婚姻，即使只是精神上。 

 

“你不知道。”挨了石头继续，“咖喱地梨小姐有这么多年的时间和开了嘣殿下结婚，却一直拖着……” 

“这不构成理由。”我打断他，“精灵在战时很少结婚，你知道的。” 

“当年她违背庆哥大王的意思，在疾火之战中救助了我们，给我们指明了去向哪个是聋的的道路。” 

“那不过是她觉得有必要插一脚。”我撇嘴。我发现这家伙真的挺蠢的，都被我辩驳成那样还不放弃。 

挨了石头看都不看我一眼，专心绑着手里的花，似乎他下面要说的不过是另一个需要我辩驳的论据而已—— 

“费诺里安进攻多了压死的那一天，我看到他们接吻了。他和她。”他说，似乎带着一丝不满，“和你不同，我希望并相信他们会在一起，一直都这样相信着。” 

我突然感觉他目击了更多，但是他闭了嘴，因为银木头欢天喜地地跑过来，招呼我们午饭好了。 

然后那木头又欢天喜地跑去远处招呼开了嘣了崩和工人们。 

问话的机会转瞬即逝，挨了石头放下手头的活，转身走向他们，似乎再不愿对我说什么，或者也是发觉自己说得太多了。 

只留我一人在原地，捧着手里扎了一半的，我至今搞不清名字的花。 

到底是怎么一回事？ 

开了嘣了崩的坦白，挨了石头的叙述，咖喱地梨的反应—— 

似乎是挨了石头，在撒谎？ 

但是……并无必要。我虽然不喜欢挨了石头，但也不相信他会去刻意诋毁一个清白姑娘的名节。 

那么，这其中的不真实的部分来自开了嘣了崩和咖喱地梨。 

为什么？

 

三天后，婚礼在我们这帮临时工的忙忙碌碌，在我满肚子说不清道不明的感觉中进行。 

我从头到尾都不发一言，看着他们。 

我因为母亲的关系，成为银木头的伴郎，咖喱地梨那头有一个她的朋友做了伴娘。 

身后的小花童中，有小翠花姑娘。 

金色的婚戒出自开了嘣了崩之手，我一眼认出来那精湛到夺目的技艺。 

这时小花童的翠花姑娘评价：“新娘子真美，她在哭。” 

声音很轻，但是我听到了。 

穿着亲手缝制的婚纱的咖喱地梨，美得好像是不存在这个世间的一道光，一个幻觉。   
我这辈子可能都不会看到比她更美的女性了。 

她白皙的脸上有泪划下。她在笑。所以，那一定是幸福的眼泪。 

我下意识地用眼睛的余光搜索开了嘣了崩。 

他就站在我身后不远的人群里。我这个位子看不清他的表情。 

我乘新郎新娘接吻，人群欢呼的时候，转身。   
我怀疑那鼻涕虫会哭，这时候最有理由哭的就是他了。 

他根本没有看向这里，只是和身边的挨了石头说着什么，然后，似乎是感觉到我的目光，这个费诺里安抬头，望向我的方向。 

一开始，我没有挪开目光，然后我愣愣地顺着他的眼神，转回身体——新郎新娘在拥抱。 

我皱眉：咖喱地梨蓝色的眼睛正越过自己的丈夫，望着那个费诺里安。 

有那么一瞬，我怀疑这个无所畏惧的女人会推开怀中的丈夫，扑向开了嘣了崩的方向，不管这个世间任何的流言蜚语。   
但是她很快垂下了眼睛，那里已经没有了眼泪。 

我再找开了嘣了崩的时候，他不再看我们。 

婚礼就这样结束。 

那晚，我肚子里说不清道不明的感觉变成了不可掩饰的恶心。 

于是我向主人告辞，在当晚离开。 

我没有想到开了嘣了崩和挨了石头很快地也跟上了我，带着几个我们在路上认识并交谈甚欢的信达精灵。 

我开心不起来，即使我知道，那个费诺里安没有胆量去做真正的、实际意义上让我恶心的事。 

我想我的父亲是对的，费诺里安全部都是受到诅咒的精灵，我们本来就不该和他们扯上关系。

回家的路很安静。 

第二天晚上，我从一个噩梦中醒来，睁开眼睛，身边是一言不发望向天空的开了嘣了崩，今夜是他守夜——这是我们在战争中养成的习惯。 

他的睫毛颤抖着，他在哭。 

也许是他的眼泪打破了我这几天在心中筑起的墙，我叹息着坐起来，开口：“如果你那么难受，为什么要拒绝她对你的爱，宁愿冒着心碎而死的危险，也不愿和自己的最爱在一起。” 

他的手遮上了自己的眼睛，也许是没有想到我会醒来，也许更没有想到我会揭开他欺瞒得那么完美的秘密。   
我想他的心中正被内疚、疑问和悔恨充满。 

他双肩无声地颤抖，为了不吵醒别人。 

没有辩解，也没有否认。 

我凝视他的侧面，尝试像小时候那样去恨他；恨他和咖喱地梨就这样轻易地玷污我心中最美好最圣洁的婚姻。然后发现自己做不到。   
相反，我伸出手拍他的肩膀。 

不管怎样，他都是可悲的，这个笨蛋。 

也许从那一天开始，我的世界再不复原来的单纯和美好。 

====================================


	7. In your eyes I see the dawn of brighter days again

诸烦啦插手的莫搞死大王的最后一战，导致了地形的改变，种粥大陆西面、北面，战斗过的我们耳熟能详的地方大都被海水淹没了。

 

从咖喱地梨和银木头简单而纠结的婚礼回来，我、开了嘣了崩以及挨了石头，带着少数愿意跟随我们的精灵们，一路往西，回往海港，那里，我们的人还在等着大王回宫。  
（那时候内陆的灰港还没有成型，所以我们还不能通过水路回去）

 

本大王本来的意思是沿着来路，也就是露银峡谷（Gulf of Lhun）的低地走，这样行陆平坦，有水有河流，补给比较方便，但开了嘣了崩执意要走北面的露银山山路，并一本正经地说：侄子你作为一个未来的大王，要了解新世界的地形。  
本大王摸摸脑袋，觉得有点道理，刚想答应，这费诺里安旋即又多此一举补充：山里好吃的多。  
切，本大王难道就是个吃货吗！！

 

于是回程的第四天，落日时分，我们到达了露银山的山顶，我咬着挨了石头刚烤的野鸡腿（谁说西部精灵还在吃草的站出来本大王保证不打死他，草木也是生命，为了挽救生命，去喝空气吧），吸气，远眺，尼玛这山真高啊！我几乎能看到远处的海平面上的朵朵白帆。

 

我侧头看向西南，虽然山里有雾，让我看不清眼前的河谷，但我能想像自己未来的国度将会变成的样子。

 

——我不要城墙，不要，我不要做一个把自己围起来的宅男。  
——我不要宫殿，不要，我不要做一个高高在上的二逼。  
——我不要喷泉和各种无用的摆设，不要，我不要做一个贪图享乐的傻X。

 

我要好多好多好多漂亮的小房子，我要我的人都有美丽的家园，我要他们每个人家里都有自己的小喷泉和小摆设，我要——“鲜花和树，”最后一个费诺里安的声音平和地响起在耳边，“你的国家会充满欢声笑语，书籍和知识，鲜花和树。我的侄子。”

 

一路上，这个费诺里安一直在搜集各种植物的种子和矿石的样本，马屁股后面的袋子越来越沉。他一路步行，牵着任劳任怨的、普通的载重马。

 

我抓着咬了一半的鸡腿骨，回头看他，他从东面移回目光，也看向我，然后他轻轻地微笑了一下，低下了头。他的脸颊光洁，那一刻，我仿佛看到他年少时候的样子。  
哦不对，他从来不曾老过，我也从不把他当做一个心智成熟的长辈。  
他是那样一个，明明不是什么纯洁的好人，却又笨到出奇、会哭会笑的……费诺里安嘛。

 

我也许真的可以相信他，这时的他，也真的是要完成诺言，帮我建造一个——属于我、我们的国家。

 

那么，我需要感谢他吗？我动了动嘴，什么都说不出来。  
挨了石头插嘴：“所以，努力造人，诸君。”把我呛了一下。

 

我想通了，我让最后一个费诺里安免于心碎而死，他帮我建国，一报还一报，纯爷们，就不言谢了。

傍晚有些凉意的山风吹来，开了嘣了崩再次抬头看向我的时候，我精灵的听觉也已经察觉了不对。  
前面有埋伏。我回头，发现我们这一群人里面能用的人不少，只见他们趴低的动作整齐划一，看来虽然妇女小孩占多数，但经过战争洗礼还能活下来的这一群都不笨，真有危险在前，他们不会迟钝。  
开了嘣了崩无声地让我看他的蜜丝里尔剑——泛出的蓝光，是我！靠。  
我们不过二十人，有武器的不超过一半，翠花小姑娘拿出了可能是她妈妈给她的面包，被挨了石头按回了草丛。

 

我有我从卫队长那里抢来的长枪，我不怕，我怕的只是保护不了这群愿意跟随我的人。

 

回复834楼2015-02-13 17:57举报 |

摸索不来虫  
星夜之战7  
“战争结束了，兽人应该不是埋伏我们的。”开了嘣了崩自言自语。  
废话，这我也看出来了，兽人很可能是来打探烦啦走后的情况，顺便打劫海港的。

 

问题我们带着妇女小孩怎么通过，打过仗的我们都知道回头走不行，我们回头走低地，就让我！靠们占据了有利地形。相反，现在我们在山顶，倒是一个不错的位子。所以我倒要感谢非要走山地不可的开了嘣了崩了。

 

作为一个大王，我威风凌凌地对他们做了手势——原地待命，等我去查探。  
开了嘣了崩想也不想就牵马横在我前面，简短地做了另一个手势，一个如果不是来的路上碰到那群矮人，我从来不知道他居然也会做出的手势——“我去。”

 

挨了石头什么都没说，只是接过开了嘣了崩手里的马缰，好像他不知道这个费诺里安是那么懦弱。

 

我才不听费诺里安的，于是跟上去，却被挨了石头拉住，他递过来自己的弓箭袋和弓，还有银剑，说：“你的长枪太特么碍眼了，对了我这批箭头可贵了，记得用完了给我拔回来。剑也是！”

 

特么不就是你们费诺里安军特有的蜜银么，守财奴。西面大陆水底下多的是，自己去捞！

 

我瞪他一眼，和他换了武器，转身跟上了开了嘣了崩。

 

悄无声息地行进在密林中，这是我第一次单独和一个费诺里安进入战备状态，没上过前线的开了嘣了崩并不欠缺任成为一个战士的特质，他安静而镇定。  
这是他常年逃命训练出来的经验。

 

太阳完全落山了，夜色给了我们更好的掩护。  
不多久，在前面的他停了下来，微微下蹲，我跟过去，看：  
我松了口气。确实只有不到十只我！靠。而且四周没有任何布局和埋伏。不是任何有计划的进攻，因为这帮家伙的黑老大没了，又身处精灵的领地，他们比我们更加紧张，连火都不敢生。

 

我来的时候已经注意了地形，转身轻巧地上树寻到有利位置。居高临下，光放箭我都能搞死它们。

 

我刚摆好一个酷炫的姿势，突然地下兽人那里骚动起来，我第一反应是开了嘣了崩那笨蛋被发现了，直到我听到我！靠们的惨叫。

 

一片血腥中，不知道哪里来了个银白色的、带着兜帽的人型，在那里生猛地砍杀兽人。

 

我精灵的视觉，看不到那人的脸。不是我所熟悉的任何精灵。

 

既然已经打了起来，我不管开了嘣了崩还蹲着没动，在暗处放了两剑射死了三个我！靠后，就提剑，从树上跳下去，顺势劈开了一个我！靠的脑袋。

 

来人的身手很好，使得战争开始得突然，结束得也快，开了嘣了崩上前的时候，只剩下了补刀的机会。

 

一身银白的来人在开了嘣了崩喊“留活口！”的瞬间，划开了最后一个我！靠的喉咙。

 

战后的第一次短暂的杀戮就此完结，事实证明我们谁的身手都没有迟钝，这时只听得我们的轻轻喘息和树林的沙沙低语。

 

作为一个堂堂的大王，我先大方地自我介绍了一下。  
他摘下兜帽，月亮升起来，我发现这人的长相很漂亮，是真的符合拿腔拿调的，“漂”“亮”两字，男人长这么漂亮，不是坏蛋就是烦啦，或是个麦芽？

 

来人亮银般的眼扫过我，装腔作势般优雅地点头致意，停留在一声不吭的开了嘣了崩身上。  
我不禁比较起他和费诺里安哪个更好看——奇怪了，我说过费诺里安很好看吗！我一定是脑子被祖宗思想腐化了！  
看着开了嘣了崩没有开口的意思，来人终于报了自己的名字，他的声音柔滑而动听：“我是妈呀扫绒。”

 

听到这名字，我和开了嘣了崩同时从牙缝里挤出一个名字，信达语：“锅撒尔！”（Gorthaur）

 

这个莫搞死曾经的大跟班！我一把拎起他的领子，对他说：“你不是应该跟随哎嗯喂回去认罪了吗！还躲在这里干什么？！”

 

扫绒软软而无害地举起双手，笑了一下，说：“他们要我在这里赎罪，因为我可以提供很好的技术，可是器蛋大人不信我，我很无奈。”他摊手，示意我们看他杀死的我！靠。

 

我嗤之以鼻，谁知道这帮我！靠是不是他引来的。  
“第一印象总是会改变的，我尊贵的大王，鸡耳鸡拉肚。您比谁都清楚这点。”他转了转漂亮的眼睛，又看向一直不吭声的开了嘣了崩，声音带着性感到恶心的颤音，“我和您一样，也不愿意离开这片这么多精灵们为之死去的土地啊，摊牌灵卡大人。”

 

特么一个男人还满嘴胡话，我把带着我！靠肮脏血液的长剑架上了这个花言巧语的娘炮的脖子。

 

开了嘣了崩并不奇怪这个麦芽会认识自己：“侄子，放了他吧，他毕竟曾是个尊贵的麦芽，如果他能重拾那曾经的尊贵的话。”收起剑，他转身，说，“战争结束了。”

 

这句话终让我放开了这个不值得信任的骗子，我狠狠踹了他一脚，他没有说什么，只是对着开了嘣了崩的背影鞠了一躬，武器都没有捡，便灰溜溜地走了。

 

一路无话，除了挨了石头在检查开了嘣了崩有没有受伤的同时抱怨我浪费了他的箭、弄脏了他的剑以外；我反问他，特么老子的长枪呢？

 

挨了石头表情古怪：你们回来之前，树林里有响动，我把你的长枪投过去了。然后我追过去，就发现一滩血迹，长枪没了。

 

卧槽，我回去怎么和我那话痨的卫队长解释！那混蛋一定以为我玩丢了他的枪！  
挨了石头你丫故意的吧！

 

回到港口，还没来得及说本大王来的路上顺手解决了一批我！靠，踹了一个坏麦芽的屁股，该死的白胡子老头就先发制人把我狠狠地K了一顿，一点都不顾我身后刚带来的新精灵们惊讶的目光。

 

这老头似乎也一点不奇怪“去求婚”的开了嘣了崩会空手回来。难道老头那么看扁这个费诺里安，按道理不对啊。

 

胡思乱想着，我错过了回嘴的最佳时机，只能听着老头的老生常谈。

 

挨了石头哈哈哈地带人远去，让他们挑自己乐意居住的地方先暂时安顿下来。

 

等老头从“国家大体”唠叨到“作为一个堂堂的大王”再唠叨到“你祖宗临走的托付”再到“我特么看着你长大”再到“再乱跑我就告诉平锅螺蛳你小时候的丑事”等等等等，我都一直忍着，内心有些期待始作俑者的开了嘣了崩说点什么——毕竟不是为了他，我也不会穿着睡衣就跑出来这么些天是吧。费诺里安你要知耻。

 

可惜，等老头终于骂得没词了，开了嘣了崩这混蛋才想起来插嘴，我注意到原来他刚才一直在我们身边的桌上画着什么，这时他抖开桌上的地图，贴到墙上，头也不回地对我们说：“时间紧迫，我们开始吧。”  
器蛋老头闭嘴了。我微微张开了嘴。

 

这费诺里安可能在山上很仔细地观察过新形成的地形了——那图上，是我们的地，我们的国家，将要变成的样子。  
那里没有富丽堂皇的宫殿，没有高高的围墙，没有金碧辉煌的喷泉，那里有小房子，小石子路，还有好多，花草和树木。  
时间其实一点都不紧迫，我们是精灵，和平到来了，我们有可以永恒挥洒的时间，那时候我无法看到这个手艺人内心的焦急，我以为那只是一个学究的老毛病而已，就好像少年老成的爱茸的捧起那些我完全看不懂的“好书”来，连拉屎的时间都要省下来的蠢样。

 

但这毕竟是为了本大王将来的国家，抓紧一点，还是好的。

 

我们那时除了自己的双手和脚下的地，几乎一无所有。就好像糯尔朵们刚刚来到种粥大陆时候的一穷二白——就好像那些平锅螺蛳在他光辉灿烂的史书上没有提及的猥琐内容——连个最高大王的位子都要自己打造，和举家野炊似的。

 

但大家毕竟是需要一个自己在野炊之后能够回去的家的。

 

我们握剑的双手，终于要为了我们的未来而拿起工具了。我们建造的每一块砖，每一块瓦，都将成为传说中的、我没有见过的提栗昂那样的永恒。  
一个男人不是因为他说了什么，而是因为他做了什么才会成为一个更好的男人。我家的血脉就是这样教导我的。我的祖宗，你在看吗，看留下的我，我们，要为了后世，做点什么了。

 

等等，我还要去给我那个心血来潮改了个信达名叫来跟辣条的糯尔朵卫队长解释本大王怎么弄丢了陪伴他这么多年的长枪的。

 

窝草挨了石头那混蛋跑得真快！


	8. Tonight we let our thoughts speak for themselves

开了嘣了崩那个混蛋！  
我第N次放下书本，第N次被来根辣条提醒：看不完这本，晚饭吃草。

 

事情是这样的。跟着开了嘣了崩和器蛋老头一起做完了城市规划，本大王挽起袖子，鸡冻万分、心情澎湃地扯嗓子喊人开干，却被收拾图纸的费诺里安轻轻叫住了：“侄子，我有别的任务要委派给你。”

 

没去考虑这家伙说话时候语气里罕见的轻松愉悦，我开心地幻想未来的蓝图，忙不迭点头，“你说，你读书多，听你的。”  
“要说的就是这个，”费诺里安变戏法一样，从他带了一路的包裹里摸出几本书，想了想，又加了一本，说，“这些，是作为一个和平时期的大王要预备的知识。你的任务，就是在我们勘察详细地形的时候看完这些相关的书籍。”他不容反驳地把书堆到我面前，补充：“咖喱地梨从多了压死抢救出来的文献。融合了信达、糯尔朵的建筑艺术，还有很多宝贵的注解，”眼看我要发作，他说，“弄坏了，你知道后果？”

 

那瞬间他身上有种我熟悉的、从不属于他的气场，那是梅菜肉丝曾给我的感觉，一种居高临下的恩威并重，一种血统里的高傲无匹。

 

祖宗哟，我好像把你那个小鼻涕虫搞丢在哪个信达的塌篮里了，不小心捡回来一只纯种费诺里安。

 

“人手不足，我不会给你太多时间。”下一秒，他对我微笑，“一天看完一本。乖侄子，晚饭有肉吃。”

 

开了嘣了崩！我蹦起来。  
“臭小子听你叔的话！”器蛋老头的手杖毫不客气地落井下石。

 

那以后的每天，我都在帐篷里，听着外面忙碌的嘈杂，看着该死的、许多种族用各种语言注解过的书。

 

到饭点，挨了石头和爱茸的两活宝还不时拿着鸡腿、猪腿或者其他什么喷香的腿从我帐前不远处经过，还特么吧唧嘴。  
我一走神，就会听到我那该死的队长说：没有肉吃。

 

爱茸丝那家伙，有着和我们不再一样的人类的耳朵，一天中午乘着我的队长去解手，给我顺点肉末出来，我狼吞虎咽的同时词不达意地感谢他，赞扬他以后会成为一个和我一样爱民如子的好大王。没想这小子阴森一笑：我弟说我以后来日无多，要我日行一善，所以你的晚饭我就不管了。

 

卧槽谁来告诉我这孩子的性格是不是改了种族后才变得这么瘆得慌！还是跟码个烙儿那厮学来的抽风！

 

父亲死得早，母亲活着时不怎么管我，养父老头嘴上凶，其实宠我，不逼我做我不爱做的事。逃难和战争伴随了我的一生，我读书的日子除了在粉肉的！的哪个是聋的以外，根本没几天，现在要我静下心来看书，那书上扭曲的文字好像在嘲笑我的识字不多一样。  
开了嘣了崩似乎早知道，他让精通昆亚和信达的来根辣条辅导我，美其名曰辅导，其实根本就是监视嘛！虽说我们搞丢了伴随了来根辣条那么久的长枪让我有些心虚，那可是挨了石头弄丢的，为何要我遭罪！

 

老实说我一直有点怕这个自己的卫队长，就因为他曾是梅菜肉丝的队长。梅菜肉丝把他和其他士兵一起交付给我，我不能亏待他们——不能比不上一个恶贯满盈的费诺里安。

 

来跟辣条话不多，脾气急起来就开始夹杂着昆亚骂一炉焚塌，这不，我刚楞神一会，他又骂开了：唉！炉的风箱！没有肉吃！

 

那一刻我咬着笔杆，好奇，他在担任梅菜肉丝的队长时，是不是也这么没大没小。很有可能，毕竟梅菜肉丝总有本事做出虚假的温柔和友善。

 

我不想总是心怀愧疚，今天，本大王坦然承认了我们在经过露银山的路上丢了他的枪的事，我没说是挨了石头搞丢的，本大王从不背后说人不好，那样不爷们。哪怕没肉吃的是我。

 

然后我看着这个一直对我骂骂咧咧的家伙眼睛湿润了。

 

卧槽好恶心！一炉的风箱！对不起！不就是根长枪吗！本大王亲自打了还你还不成！？

 

“你知道，我曾是粉个嗯大王手下的亲兵。”这个家伙突然来了这么一句，吓得我嘴里的笔都掉了。  
几个意思？

 

“我被还是王子的粉个嗯大王派到梅菜肉丝殿下的麾下，就是为了，为了……”他摇摇头，说，“为了一起驻守嘻姆岭。”

 

这倒霉催的，不对，应该说这家伙命真大。守那地方，等于是直面三克油坠木的怒火。粉个嗯那时候也是被这家伙烦死了，故意的吧。

 

等等，他不会是要说他的枪是我崇拜的粉个嗯大王给的吧！我了去的！早说啊！我死都不会脱手的！

 

来根辣条继续，“我听说你们经过露银山，我就明白了开了嘣了崩大人的用意了。告诉我，你们在山顶看到了什么？”

 

海啊，峡谷啊，还有啥？我愣了。

 

“很多人说，露银山巅，是现在这片大陆，唯一能看到嘻姆岭的地方。”  
这个我一直以为是个粗人的家伙，小心翼翼地，探究地说。

 

那个，被海水淹没得只剩个尖儿的破地方。

 

那个，高大的梅菜肉丝经历了残酷的部落格拉河战役也牢牢地守住的破地方，直到……

 

在那里，红头发的精灵在摇摇欲坠的要塞，每天望着囚禁过自己的三克油坠木的峭壁，不知道曾想到些什么。

 

这一群疯子。

 

哦。我靠向椅背。我懂了。  
我以为开了嘣了崩是为了我而登高看地形，搞了半天，他也还是为了再看一眼他的大伯曾经站过的地方而已。

 

“没有看到。”我微笑着，不过是一次实话实说，为什么我却心怀一丝残忍，“那天我什么都没看到。海面风平浪静什么都没有，”我机械地重复，“什么都，没有。”  
梅菜肉丝死了啊，早就罪有应得地死了啊，为什么你们一个个都还要想着他。精灵也好，矮人也好，死去的粉个嗯曾经的麾下也好，最后一个费诺里安也好，为什么？

 

不再去理会来根辣条失望的神情，我埋头书本，不再多言。这样我就不用去想外面那个一心只有他那些破烂回忆的该死的费诺里安。  
然而偏偏我小小的预见能力看到的所有未来，都有他，那个永远活在过去的可怜虫。  
这不，刚闭上眼，那家伙打铁的身影又出现在眼前。

 

背景好像是……很灼热的地方。从没见过的景象，大概是他以后会有的哪个宅男铁匠铺。他的黑发干净地束在脑后，晶莹的汗滴从他光洁的脸庞滴下，滴落到他手中的作品上。那仿佛是，一个戒指。

 

讨厌，我摇头赶走那纯爷们的幻境，我要看到一个没有他的未来，比如本大王给自己娇滴滴的萌妹子打戒指，萌妹子在一边伴舞什么的。

 

那天我很晚才看完那本如何制造一个隐蔽之城的无聊的宅男书，来根辣条看我看得毫无进展，已经拍拍屁股先走一步去抢晚饭了，我现在知道这家伙资格够老，基本不必把开了嘣了崩的命令放在眼里，当然如果那命令能折腾我，他还是乐意的。  
最后独自走出帐篷准备与民同乐的我，一点都乐不起来。

 

夜很深了，明天还要劳作的人早就离开了篝火堆。外面除了守夜的已经没什么人，那估计吃的也没什么了。这帮家伙大都是粗人，器蛋老头和爱茸的他们也都被费诺里安带坏了，一个都不会记得帮我留饭，何况我们的建设急需每一个劳动力和每一碗饭，不出力者没有肉吃已成为这么多年战争锻炼出来的公理。

 

然而远远地，我闻到香味，顺着味道，我看到某个深色的帐篷前的篝火火光，映着那个费诺里安脏兮兮的脸，仿佛回到了以前，我们刚到巴拉岛的时候，他似乎永远在创造，永远在被伤害，永远在劳作，永远只被回赠以废墟。

 

他抬头，望向了我。  
他微笑着举起汤勺，口型做出：侄子来吃肉。

 

我用仅存的力气跑过去，很没种地，开心起来。  
那当然是因为有肉吃。

 

看到他，我停住了脚步，费诺里安挽起了头发，长长的发尾从脑后散下来，垂在他形状完美的肩上。因为一天的劳作，他的发梳得并不完美，几根长直的黑发调皮地散下来，落到他结实的胸前。

 

精灵的视觉，让我在夜色中看得依然这样清晰。  
这景象让我想到刚才看到的那个和我无关的未来，那个，他必定在给他的某个心上人（几乎肯定又是咖喱地梨）打戒指的未来。

 

直到他把盛得满满的碗递到我手里。

 

“老头呢？”我饿过了头，接过，慢慢吃着，问他，我只是找个话题，不是特别想和他说话。我怕我一不说话，就会想一些不好的事情。我一想不好的事情，按照祖宗的理论，就可能引这个费诺里安不开心。所以不想，我还需要他帮我建设。

 

“器蛋大人早休息去了。”理所当然的回答。

 

“哦。”我咬了一口，兔肉，很新鲜，不错。我咧嘴笑笑，“我以为你今天还会让我吃草。”

 

他笑得很安静，既没有解释多余的肉是哪来的，也没有解释为什么要等我到这么晚。  
他只是在手里做着一个木雕，不时抬眼看我添菜。

 

我憋了半天，问他今天的进度。带着老茧的修长的手指停止了雕刻，背过身，吹掉一点木屑，他才转回来，回答：万事开头难。

 

那就是不顺利了。我想，港口的土地松软，地基不是那么好打的。

 

我这一想，仿佛让他发现了什么一样，费诺里安开始如数家珍地说他们正在分析海港的沙粒大小，看往下可以挖多深见到实地，有了结果就可以打地基。如果实在不合适，就内迁到河港。  
云云。

 

我想了想，嗯，和我这几天看的书内容差不多。  
这家伙在用心培养我。好像我是他的晚辈那样。  
“你是我的晚辈。”火光映照他的笑容，让他的眼睛灼灼生辉，“不然还是什么？我可爱的侄子。”

 

我愣，保持姿势不变，端着碗，看向他。  
也许是多读了几天书的缘故，我终于明白我傻在哪里了，也终于明白他以前莫名的喜怒哀乐哪来的了。  
心里一个长久以来的疑问终于有了答案：你，能读心？

 

他面无表情地眨了眨眼睛，我多么希望他不给我任何的回答啊。可是这个费诺里安点点头。

 

似乎是他终于放弃了对我掩盖这个能力的企图，也似乎是有别的什么改变了他，今天，他承认了。

 

长久以来的疑惑豁然开朗。

 

这当然不是什么惊讶的事，不值得我扔掉碗跳起来大吵你丫居然默不作声地偷窥本大王的内心世界这么久，精灵本就是伴随着魔法的造物，既然我偶尔能看到未来，那么这个费诺里安能读心，并不奇怪。

 

我只想知道，“我身边还有谁，和你一样？”挨了石头和来跟辣条应该不会，不然那俩粗人绝对四处扯着嗓子宣扬我满脑子的猥琐思想。

 

他摇摇头。

 

没有了，或者都死了。这两个可能。  
——别人想什么你都知道？我在心里问他。  
一定是他这个能力导致了他这性格。这种自虐的能力，那么多人在心里骂着费诺里安，他一定每天都在听。

 

“嗯，也不是，我想听的时候，集中精神就会听到。”他停了停，“听多了，你会习惯，因为思想比言语更容易受到蛊惑。”

 

我并不是很懂他说这话的意思。也许他是想告诉我，他并不因为大家都在心里厌恶费诺里安而难受？

 

——为什么要对我承认你的能力？

 

“因为你是我的侄子。”他垂下眼睑，睫毛遮住了他的灰眼睛，他继续做他的手工，弯了嘴角，“也是我的大王。”

 

败给你了。我扒拉完了晚饭，站起身。

 

“晚安，我的侄子。”他放下手里的活，收拾残羹。

 

——晚安，我的叔叔。

 

我想和他一起收拾的，但我只怕多呆一秒就会忍不住亲口告诉他：那个混蛋麦芽说得对，第一印象是会改变的。这么多年，这么多年啊，我所有自以为是的或敌意或友好的小举动不过是想引起这个沉浸在过去的费诺里安对现实世界的任何一点应激反应罢了。我不要会哭会笑的他变成一个活着的亡灵，就好像那个，人们传说的，他还活在种粥大陆某处的二伯那样。

 

我看看他，张了张嘴，终于还是什么都没有说出来。

 

转身离开的那一刻，我在心里半玩笑半认真地想：开了嘣了崩，你说我有没有可能是，喜欢上你了？

 

我身后整理餐具的声音并没有停下来，那么他应该没有听到，或者听到了就以为那只是一个思想上的人工呼吸而已。

 

“看书去。”我摸摸头，迈步，“看完了带我一起搞建设，我终会追上你的脚步，我的叔叔。”

 

夜风吹来，远处有小孩的笑声，和零落的弹唱。

 

“我等着那一天，我的侄子。还有，”身后，他带着笑意的尾音终完美地融入夜色，“谢谢。”

 

========


	9. the Golden Age

那晚以后，我很少看到开了嘣了崩。  
我开始认真读书了。我把一开始囫囵吞枣地看完的几本书又翻出来温习，连那些晦涩的注解也没有放过。  
来跟辣条除了会不时骂一炉焚踏外，活了很久的他对精灵语的演变很是熟悉，他不但是个很好的老师，还让我学会了糯尔朵那些以前我觉得特神秘的脏话。

 

没良心的爱茸的有次又拿猪排来勾引我，被我一句昆亚语“造房子和造船果然是不一样的，船是为了探索未知，房子是为了留住现在，有这个时间不如去帮我叔的忙”赶了出去。  
半精灵对帐篷外的谁说：“完了完了，以后再不能用昆亚嘲笑那个呆王了。”  
然后我听到挨了石头的哀嚎。

 

本大王对他们这些幼稚的小动作嗤之以鼻：看书的进度决定我是否有肉吃，才不和你们这帮凡夫俗子一般见识。

 

那两活宝之中的谁可能向开了嘣了崩报告了我的进步，第二天，有人给我送饭了，我是说，送肉。  
负责送饭的是离开了妈妈，跟随我们回来的翠花小姑娘。

 

这帮拜倒在费诺里安魅力之下的无节操的家伙中，大概也就这个萍水相逢的小姑娘和我最亲了。  
我向她打听我叔的现状，小姑娘脆生生地说他们快要完成地质分析，正在赶制足够的劳动工具——开了嘣了崩大人每天来往于海港河港之间，风餐露宿，很是辛苦。

 

听到这句话的那一刻，满脑子只想着我那叔能不能吃到热饭的我，觉得自己真是弱爆了。

 

炎热的夏天很快过去，金色的秋天来到了。

 

那天，不苟言笑的来跟辣条终于对我的进度满意，点头允许我走出读书的帐篷，对我来说，简直是过了一个纪元那么长，又好像是就在昨天那么近，因为开了嘣了崩正好掀开帘子走进来，逆着光，他带来了我所怀念的新鲜的空气和草木的芳香：“吾王。”口里用着尊称却不妨碍他潇洒地甩开长腿在我对面坐下，向来跟辣条要了杯水，他说，“明天奠基。”

 

然后他铺开改了又改的图纸，给我讲述他们这些天遇到的不同土壤问题，以及针对不同地质所做出的各种的解决方法，比如对沙地使用——沉积法，我在心里回答。  
他指向露银山脉：在坚硬的岩石上。  
——凿槽。我依然在心里默念。

 

他赞许地点头：前期准备完成，物料和足够的工具也都到位，我们准备三个工地和两个河港同时开始建造。时间紧迫，我需要你的帮忙了，我的侄子。

 

我留意到，永生的他又提到了时间。

 

我明白我读书的这段日子里，他遇到的实际问题比书上风轻云淡的表述多得多。  
一个在和平时期写那些书的精灵不会碰到的最严峻的问题，就是战后的劳力匮乏。糯尔朵是勤劳而纪律严明的种族——通常而言，但这不是费诺和粉个二粉从蒙福之地带来的那群能工巧匠，而是从诞生的第一天起就为了活命而拿起武器的精灵，在种粥大陆出生的他们大多都和我一样，识字不多，一生都生活在破落和战乱中，杀的我！靠比写书的人吃的草还多，要让经历血与火的他们熟练运用生产工具，能不砸到手指就不错了。

 

而聚集在林炖的信达精灵，基本多一事不如少一事，有瓶酒就能过一天，他们并不怎么会听糯尔朵的领导，所以负责磨合两个种族的器蛋老头这段日子必定也和开了嘣了崩一样辛苦，好长时间没来敲我的头了。

 

还有那一部分人类……就艾茸丝那阴森劲，不知道人类这个我所不熟悉的神秘种族里，还会出什么奇葩。

 

毕竟我们谁都不是当年那一露齿傻笑就能和所有生物混成哥们的粉肉的！。

 

——那天开了嘣了崩说的万事开头难，我后来才搞明白，那是他在一开始，就帮我扛下了建设之初大部分的阻力和压力。  
他为什么要做到这个地步？  
我该，感谢他吗？

 

顺着他修长而骨节分明的手艺人的手指，我用很短的时间，掌握了未来的林炖王国的全部土地和各种族的分布状况。  
“我后来想，”他喃喃着证实了我的猜想，“与其让各族混居，不如先让他们选择自己喜欢的聚集地，只要住得近了，以后的日子，总有互相串门的可能。何况我们还有你这个短时间就精通了昆亚、以信达为母语的糯尔朵最高大王。语言就是你的武器和工具，我的侄子。”

 

佛林炖和蛤林炖之间只隔了一道露银峡谷，再有蜜丝笼的港和灰港，以后串门确实方便。

 

至于他对我的评价，我听不出他是用玩笑还是正经的语气，于是打量他。

 

而他也正安静地抬眼看我，我以为他还想考我什么，注视他消瘦的脸，我有些紧张，考虑要不要用昆亚问个好的时候，这个叔叔说：“你成长了，我的侄子。”

 

我无奈地转了转眼，回答：“你自己才是。”  
不得不承认，我怀念那个会哭会笑的开了嘣了崩，但是我同样喜欢这个为了我们未来的国家而忙碌的叔叔。

 

这个叔叔认真地检查完了他布置给我的所有功课，似乎也和来跟辣条一样满意。  
那晚以来的第一次，我们一起用了晚饭。

 

吃了饭，他和我讨论我明天的演讲稿，我打断他说：“这段时间都是你在出力，开了嘣了崩，明天上台演讲的人该是你。”

 

“我也想啊。”他一本正经，“要不是你的信达语比我说得好，现在又补上了昆亚语法，我真考虑自己上。”

 

我挑眉，问他：“后悔让人教导我了？”

 

他思索一下，修长的手指抵着下巴，回答：“确实有点。”

 

我大笑着起身，给他倒酒。

 

“其实我不怎么爱喝酒。”出人意料地，他轻轻敲着椅子的把手，这么说，“明天你的演讲，就是你作为一个最高王的任务，不要提我。”

 

“傻话。”我说。在咖喱地梨的婚礼上他明明喝了，还不少呢，我闭上嘴，没让自己说出来。至于明天的演讲，出口成章的本大王自有安排。

 

也许是听到了我的所想，他歪了歪头说：“大伯曾说过喝酒是一种自我麻醉和短暂的逃避，我一直很怕，不到万不得已，我不会喝。”

 

“然而时代变了。”我倒完两杯甜酒，放了一杯在他面前，“在战争的压力下，梅菜肉丝的话没错。但我们现在可不是为了麻醉和逃避，而是对于未来的祝福。”  
开了嘣了崩心里一直有那个红发精灵的影子，我没有办法战胜一个不存在的影子，我能做的，只是拉起这个笨蛋，一起奋力往前跑，以图终有一天，可以把那些时代的悲伤远远甩在身后。

 

他注视面前的酒杯，许久，他健康美丽的，却也粗糙的手指终于握住了杯子，抬起来，和我碰了一下，安静地，说：“致未来。”

 

=====

第二天的奠基仪式混合了所有的种族，还有不少来凑热闹的矮人。  
这毕竟是战后这么多时间来的第一次欢庆，一次没有烦啦和麦芽参与的，属于我们这群从旧时代苟活下来的炮灰的节日。

 

上台演讲的我，这次没听从开了嘣了崩的任何安排——他又要我穿那件粉个嗯大王的王袍，我说我受够了大家都在欢庆的时候我还要小心别摔个狗啃泥，于是在我的据理力争下，我就换了件普通的干净衣服，穿了个半新不旧的长靴。  
三两步跑上台，我先用流利的信达表示了对大家的感谢，对自己这段时间的缺席劳动感到抱歉，当然我已经受到了没有肉吃的惩罚，请大家原谅。我感谢他们跟着我从战争走向和平，然后我说，说到和平，今天以及今后，都要依靠我的叔叔，也是这片土地上最伟大的工匠——开了嘣了崩！

 

热闹的台下安静了。

 

远远望着双手抱胸，被挨了石头推了推也不愿意迈步的黑发的费诺里安，我用昆亚重复了一遍：请你上台来说些什么好吗，为了，我们的未来，说些什么，摊牌灵卡。

 

也许没有想到我会用昆亚叫他弃用了很久的名字，他很明显地楞了一下，但很快平静下来，他苦笑着摇头，在旁人的簇拥下，终于迈开步子。

 

等他上得台来，底下才开始鼓掌。  
他是受欢迎的，我知道，不然他没有办法和这群破落的、战争中的孩子一起搞起战后的建设。

 

他自己也许没有发现，但费诺里安这个称号对于他而言，已经不再是一道枷锁了，而只是一个明证，一个对于他技术的赞扬。

 

开了嘣了崩，你听到了吗，你看到了吗，底下的人们说起“那个费诺里安”的声音和神情，那不再是厌恶了啊，只是一种带着艳羡的肯定。

 

开了嘣了崩很久都没有说话，我以为他怯场的时候，他终于开口，他动听的嗓音用信达语、我没有听懂但我大概能猜到的矮人语、最后是昆亚，说：“很久很久以前，当我看不见前路的时候，有人对我说，‘我爱日出，我爱日落，我爱这里’，我想这句话，适合留下来的、诞生在这里的所有人，不论种族。这里是我们的家园，也许现在看上去还比较糟糕”——底下有人笑，他也笑着说——“但今后，不久的今后，爱着这里的我们，一定能建设出可以流芳百世的国家来。”大家鼓掌，他又说，“年轻的侄子说我是最伟大的工匠，我不敢觊觎这个称号……”他沉吟一下，“我只想做一个技术和知识的传播者而已，在我之后，必定会有无数的能工巧匠出现，不论种族。”转头看我一眼，他阳光下温暖的笑容让我的心跳漏了一拍，“也感谢我的侄子，虽然他现在也还是个衣着品味很糟糕的年轻精灵——”底下大笑了起来，有人对我吹口哨，我做了个鬼脸，“但我们都会成长：战争使人成长，和平的日子更加促人成长。等待你们的，是无限的，美好的未来。”最后他干净利落地，往虚空伸手，并总结，“既然大家都饿了，那废话就说到这里吧。”

 

我拉起他哈哈哈地跳下台，去到奠基石那里，爱茸的、器蛋老头和爱茸丝在等我们，我象征性地接过开了嘣了崩给我的蜜银小刀，将美丽的石头上系着的绸带挑断，这个简朴的仪式就算完成了。

 

一片欢腾中，学者平锅螺蛳在他的著作上，翻开了新的一页，用蘸水笔，写下了几句不靠谱的八卦。

 

那就是后来历史上，第二纪历史的第一天。属于我们的新年，开始在那样一个美丽的秋天。  
白鸟掠过天际，金色落叶飘满地，海风吹拂下，漫长的和平年代拉开了帷幕。

 

===========

那以后，过去了忙碌但快乐的三十多年。又一个新年，成为了人类但依然没有衰老迹象的爱茸丝带着忠于他的人们，和我们告别，他们要航向那时还处于未知的奴美糯。

 

这帮无所畏惧的年轻人，准备用跟随开了嘣了崩学到的知识和技术，去建设属于自己的国度。

 

爱茸丝依然是那样不着调的性格：“等我们到达了，我会送信回来。常来看我，开了嘣了崩，不要只和我那笨弟弟说阿达码个烙儿以前的好玩事儿，要知道你的二伯最疼的可是我哦。”

 

在我们已经建造完毕的美丽港口，我看到开了嘣了崩最后一次流泪。  
这当然不是一次永别。能让他所自豪的技术传播出去，他应该开心才对。  
——我们有种粥大陆最好的船只，人类能到达的地方，我们精灵随时都可以去。  
那时已经有了一定穿衣品味的我从银蓝的王袍下举起手，轻拍开了嘣了崩的肩，他点点头表示收到，自己默默擦干了眼泪。

 

爱茸丝走的那天，好动的爱茸的没有出现。


	10. The waters, scarce in motion, quivering still

——我不要什么高高的城堡，于是开了嘣了崩给我设计了一个采光良好，靠山面海的大殿堂，那里，我的王座，就是一个普通的、有着精巧花纹的位子，并不张扬。我的所谓宫殿，更像是一个学堂、一个阳光庭院。我和器蛋老头都很喜欢这设计。虽然设计者的开了嘣了崩不常来，来了，也是低头写写算算那些技术资料，和器蛋老头讨论些进展。我问他要不要我找人帮忙，他摇头说不用，这不同于赶工事时期，现在他不想研究被人打扰。

 

最后连挨了石头也被他留在了林炖我的大殿里做书记员。

 

爱茸丝走的四个月上，白色的水鸟扑腾着衔来他的第一封信。

 

挨了石头乐得快晕倒，这几年他和爱茸丝走得最近，其实我怀疑他当时是很想和人类的船一起走的。这家伙有时候很不像个糯尔朵，我听说他爹就是粉个二粉的人，可不知为何，他跟随开了嘣了崩那么多年，现在又能心无芥蒂地和人类相处。要知道，泪雨之战后，精灵对人类总有些提防，即便是那几个忠于我们的家族，但怎么都是非我族类。我熟悉的精灵当中，以来跟辣条那类纯糯尔朵为代表，好多精灵都不喜欢和人类在一起，虽然他们嘴上都不说。

 

我当时正和爱茸的一起看书，来拜访的开了嘣了崩受器蛋老头的委托，修改一些图纸。挨了石头咋咋呼呼地把我们集合起来，看我们都坐好了，他清清嗓子，吸了气，就开始读——嗯，几乎用是吼的：

 

“我还活着！我们都还活着！对不起让你们失望了哇哈哈！！！”  
——卧槽这孩子独立了，不阴森了，嚣张得皮痒了！

 

“器蛋大人的胡子又长了吧！开了嘣了崩和挨了石头又发明了好工具吧！鸡耳鸡拉肚有变得更像一个正经的大王，吗？”  
——卧槽为什么提到本大王是用的疑问语气！！挨了石头你特么的故意的吧！！

 

“我们一路跟随天上老爸那耀眼的肉芯子儿（人类称呼Vigilot为Rothinzil，开了嘣了崩对我们解释）的光芒往西，找到了传说的奴美糯，很漂亮的地方，景色一级棒，当然景色不能当饭吃，我们下一步就要开始建造自己的国家啦，等你们收到信的时候，说不定我们已经挖好第一个坑欢迎你们了……”  
挨了石头和器蛋老头都笑起来。

 

“我准备在最西端建造港口，因为能看到日落，就叫安肚泥（Andunie），岛中央的高地，将会有一个高高的柱子来纪念一炉焚塌，就叫么内尔她妈（Meneltarma，天之柱）吧。”  
“告诉我弟弟，我准备把奴美糯称为爱了拿（Elenna）……”  
终于被提到的爱茸的在这时，起身告退。我以为学问很好的他是对他哥的起名能力绝望了，觉得丢人才想走的。可是离开他不远的开了嘣了崩轻轻喊住了他，眼神示意他坐下，表情有些严肃。

 

爱茸的颇不自在地坐下，有些烦躁地拿起了支笔在手上把玩，挨了石头不解地望了他一眼，继续：

 

“意思就是’向星之地’，让我弟想爸妈的时候，就一直往西！来岛上玩！以他精灵的视觉，别说天上的肉芯子儿了，还能看到挖菱糯的天鹅呢！”

 

爱茸的停止了玩笔，似乎在不确定地等待下文，但挨了石头从信上抬起头，对大家说：  
“好了我很忙的。——要用力想我哦，爱你们的，爱茸丝。”他哭笑不得，“没了，这混小孩真不知道像谁。”

 

器蛋老头望向我们：“我们写个回信，问问他们是否需要我们的支援。”我们点点头，然后他看向爱茸的，“你单独写一回信给爱茸丝，下批前往挖菱糯的白船一回来，你就自己送信过去。”  
“我拒绝。”向来尊老的爱茸的居然这么说。

 

“为什么啊！”挨了石头小心地折好信，问，“爱茸丝走的时候你忙着在山里采石，不来送就算了，现在忙停了，回个信总要吧。”

 

年轻的爱茸的看看我们，不说话，然后扔了笔，有礼貌地对我们一一致意，最后自顾自地离去。

 

挨了石头在他身后，对器蛋老头：“叛逆期。”

 

老头摸摸胡子，点点头，又摇摇头。

 

我没吭声，我知道微微皱了眉头的开了嘣了崩应该听明白了爱茸的心里的想法。等到下午，他们都走了，我问开了嘣了崩，爱茸的那小子怎么回事。

 

果然，开了嘣了崩回答：“爱茸的在心里埋怨他哥背叛了他，所以，’他才不要一个人类做自己的兄弟’。这些年他一直在默默回避他哥，我早点调解他们就好了。”

 

其实这对双胞胎总让我想到我那个一天到晚梦想白马王子踩着七彩祥云降临的亲姐姐粉嘟一拉丝。姐姐活着的时候我也从来和她没什么共同话题，我觉得打仗了还能做着女红整天娇笑的她蠢得和田里的小白绵羊似的。直到那个总微笑着的姐姐的梦想和她的生命一起去了蛮多丝，我又后悔，要是那时候多和她说两句闲话，该多好。

 

爱茸丝，作为一个年轻的、好奇的人类，他有他的梦想，我可以理解。  
而现在的爱茸的，就像以前的我。不懂事的，少年的我。

 

“我没有兄弟姐妹。”开了嘣了崩开口，“我希望你能够劝劝爱茸的。我的侄子。”

 

“不过是青春期，”我不屑地，“打一顿不够，狠命打两顿就能纠正过来。”

 

开了嘣了崩明显不舍得，“那我还是让挨了石头去劝吧，他和双胞胎相处很好。”

 

“说得好像挨了石头不打小孩似的。”我撇嘴。

 

开了嘣了崩的灰眼睛里先是充满了茫然，然后想起了什么，忍了半天，他指着我，毫无形象地笑了出来。我无奈地等他笑停，丫居然好意思笑出了眼泪：“唉唉！我差点忘记了，我会提醒他以后注意保持友爱的形象。”

 

我望天：“没什么好劝的，对付这种别扭孩子你顺着来逆着来都没用，你越搞他他越认死理，干脆别理睬，到时候他自然会后悔。”我抱着看好戏的态度耸肩。

 

“大王果然英明。”费诺里安玩笑着恭维，然后说，“然而留给他们的时间不多了。”

 

这倒是，一个是背对了精灵命运的人类，最后等待他们兄弟的，将是永远的分别。

 

他轻轻摇头，回到了研究了一天的图纸前。这个费诺里安虽然成长了许多，可一旦遇到什么难题，逃避的方式还是让自己埋头工作。我看着专注的他，知道他这会儿不会分心听我心里的想法，终于可以大着胆子想：要是我们中的任何一人提前去了蛮多丝，我对费诺里安的偏见，可能将永远不会改变了。  
感谢一炉焚塌。

 

“我去送信，”第一朵迎春花开放的庭院里，我突然冒出的话让他从工作中抬起了头，他灼灼生辉的眸看得我有点匆忙地说下去，“我去给爱茸丝送信，以一个大王对另一个大王的名义，我将邀请他在奴美糯岛上的建设告一段落的时候回来林炖，来见他的弟弟，和我们。”  
许久，开了嘣了崩都没有再吭声，他又低头看向他面前的设计，等我以为他已经陷入忘我境地的时候，“到时我和你一起去。”他拿着圆规，仔细地画着他的图，头也不抬地说。

 

“随便你。”我说得轻松，心里却很满足。

 

但愿我们这群傻瓜不是在做无用功，费诺里安。

 

===

林炖的建设已经告一段落，然而开了嘣了崩却越来越忙。  
“研究材料可能具备的特性。对我们以后的技术更新会有帮助。”是他在来往于冶炼屋和林炖大殿堂之间留下的只言片语。

 

一天，我玩笑着问挨了石头，被主人抛弃的心情怎样，挨了石头鄙夷地瞪我，说：“开了嘣了崩能照顾好自己，他把我放你这里，只是担心你识字不多丢人现眼罢了。”

 

然后我们又围着王座打闹了一路，引发了负责账簿的爱茸的的叹气。  
我说卧槽这破小孩装什么大人，明明自己还劳烦别人担心。

 

时间到了春天的尾巴，算算开了嘣了崩快三十天没来大殿堂了，我实在忍不住，一大早出门，去他在露银山半山腰的冶炼屋找他（他说在聚居区打铁会吵到别人，所以离群索居）。

 

昨天我已经遵照他的吩咐看完了糯尔朵来到种粥大陆后，复刻的大部分挖菱糯书籍。  
为了防止他笑我偷懒，我还特意整理了一本满满的笔记，带着一肚子无关痛痒的问题去请教他，比如挖菱糯口音和腹闷糯丝口音的区别啦，卤蜜儿文字最初的样子啦，等等。  
只要涉及学术问题，开了嘣了崩总会很有耐心。当然他也不好糊弄，所以我这段时间真的是很认真在看书学习。

 

一路上，我顺便打了两只野兔。哼着平锅螺蛳编的“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多”这种无聊的小调，来到了开了嘣了崩的石屋前。

 

屋子修的古朴而秀气，旁边还有冶炼必须的潺潺流水，整体结构和周围的景色融成一体，很是别致。  
我走到有着银白文字的门前——那里没有任何费诺的标志，开了嘣了崩很在意我的臣民的感受，在林炖境内，他再也没有佩带过任何费诺里安的印记，即便人们再不在意他的出身。  
我的手触及石门，那里有着以前的我一定当作鬼画符的字迹，我现在也基本认得了：花体昆亚写就的Nedh-ello，这个用意，既隔开了内里的声音，也让门不能轻易被人从外面打开。

 

这只是他多年养成的小心翼翼的习惯罢了，我了然。这家伙一直没什么安全感，即便是在和平年代，我的治下。

 

我挺了挺胸，有礼貌地敲了门。  
听不见里面的动静，但这个咒语应该会通知屋子的主人外面有人，他很快就会来开门。

 

然而里面毫无反应。我又用力敲了几次，对着门说：是我，鸡耳鸡拉肚。

 

只听得山里聒噪的鸟叫了第三遍，我才失望地确定，他并不在家。

 

时间还早，我果断唤马往山顶而去。

 

山风像上次一样喧嚣，毫不给面子地把我吹得风中凌乱，午后的太阳挂在天上，温度不高也不低。

 

我回马向西眺，万里无云的好天气，平静的海面一望无际，不见任何山峦的影子。

 

哈哈，空旷中，我笑出声来。我放心了，我在精灵中数一数二的视力都看不见——我居然会蠢到去相信那个梅菜肉丝旧部之间的传言。

 

这是一个好兆头，弑亲者、嘻姆岭，那些旧时代的阴霾，再不会布满开了嘣了崩的心了。

 

心情愉快地，我唱着老土的歌策马下山。还摘了两朵花别在一根废柴的鬃毛里，让我的马打了两个响鼻。

 

日头西斜，我又回到他的小屋门前，带着一丝希望敲门，依然没人。

 

我放弃走人的时候，听到一句轻轻的：侄子？

 

那么，他回来了。

 

他的声音出现前的一秒，我正在胡思乱想，他是不是也要和爱茸丝一样，就这么离开我们了。  
但现在不会了，这个身材修长的、有着善良的心的，我生命中最伟大的手艺人，正独自牵着马，迎着光，走向我。落日给他的黑发披上了一层淡淡的红铜色。

 

“你去哪里了？”我跑上去接过他的马缰。也许是我问得有些急，开了嘣了崩颇有些讶异地说，每隔几天，他都会去山里的矮人那里找一些原矿。

 

拴好马，给我们两人的马喂了草料和水，他轻松扛起那一大包不轻的石料，走到门前，单手掏钥匙开门，边问我，“你等了很久吧，下次来提前告诉我。”

 

他受力的手臂上展现出形状完美的肌肉。我有很多话想对他说，比如你为什么不来看我们啦，你什么时候又和矮人搞一块啦，但是想了半天觉得我没任何立场责问他，于是只好闷声说：“嗯。”

 

也许是听到了我内心所想，他留我吃晚饭，这让饥肠辘辘的我开心起来。

 

简朴的内室，进去就是满满的书籍和工具，依然没有任何费诺的标志。

 

他把石块轻放在内室里紧闭的冶炼房门前，带我进到一侧的厨房，做了分工，我剥兔子皮，他摘菜。我们动手能力都不弱，期间有一搭没一搭地聊，我问他：你到底在搞什么，那么神秘。

 

他笑笑：“还是材料的特性，不过最近我卡在瓶颈了。你对这方面感兴趣的话，可以先问挨了石头拿几本冶金材料的书看看。等你打好基础，我会教你。”

 

心里一万个不乐意，我还是点点头。

 

沉默着忙了一会，我想活跃气氛，便说：“真怕你一段时间不见，搞出几颗精灵宝钻来。”  
话说出来，我有些后悔。还好他低头笑：“很可惜，我没那么伟大。”

 

我抿嘴：那可不见得。他笑着摇头，又不说话了。  
我再次没话找话：“其实我还想提醒你，白船就要回港了，我们很快就可起航去奴美糯拖爱茸丝那臭小子回家。”我又补充，“既然你瓶颈了，就旅行一下，说不定能找到灵感。”我想了想，“平锅螺蛳那家伙说的。他每次都能在乱逛中找到新的八卦。”一炉焚塌！我在说什么！

 

他很爽快地答应：“好，过两天我收拾完毕就去大殿堂找你。”

 

吃了晚饭，讨论完我带来的那些无关痛痒的问题，我识相地起身告辞。在我内心的另一处，希望他留我住下，即便我也知道他的冶炼屋里并没有我容身的地方。而且看他那一堆堆用废的笔墨和那些修改了无数次的数据，估计也没多余的时间浪费在我身上。

 

我转身离开之际，注意到他在门后居然还竖了一根糯尔朵的蜜银长枪。  
我进来的时候没有发现，这家伙，小心谨慎到这个地步。

 

都是经历战乱的精灵，同样用好多年才改变了枕着长剑睡觉习惯的我，不能对他这种谨慎的生存之道抱怨什么。他毕竟是那样一个骄傲的费诺里安。

 

======

这是最好的年代，大海风平浪静，季风带来雨水和丰收，直行航路畅通无阻。  
两天后，白船如期到港，除了从挖菱糯给我们带了一堆中看不中用的礼物外，还带来了一位不速之客。

 

我作为一个吉祥物——最高大王，和来跟辣条一起接船，看到了跟着货物一块下来的，那位金发的来者。

 

“Le Suinon.”有着一头整洁金发的精灵笑得彬彬有礼，用了非常正式的问候语。  
一下地就用Mae Govannen 和我们打招呼的挖菱糯精灵我遇到过几个，虽然大都像我祖宗那样永远改不了满口的昆亚发音。  
我猜这精致到发梢的家伙要么是餮了瑞要么看外貌就是个烦牙族，和其他那些在蜜糖里长大的蒙福之地的精灵一样，突击了粉肉的！当年写的《教你快速学信达》来这儿玩战后三日游的。

 

然而港口的精灵中有人认出了他。“金花殿下！！”雷到我的是，他们流着泪，扔掉了手里的渔网、鸡蛋，或者其他什么东西，挥舞着双手，呼儿唤女地往这里奔来，“守卫同伴直到生命最后一刻的金花殿下！唉！炉在上！您救过我们！！！”

 

“Nin estar Glorfindel，”与沸腾的群众相反，金发的精灵以手捂心，他那与海天共色的双眸平静无波，“他们都叫我——”

“给捞粉兜儿！”远远地，开了嘣了崩也来了，他来不及勒住马，就直接飞身而下，还未站稳就迈开长腿跑了过来。

 

我上次见他这么激动，好像是上一纪的事了。


	11. So strange yet so familiar

精灵从蛮多丝的转生，这种听上去像开挂一样的好事——我一直好奇、却不敢触碰的传说，现在金闪闪地杵在我、我们的面前。  
这位在港督林沦陷之时战死的、我只在平锅螺蛳的八卦书上读到过的金色的大英雄，我曾以为他是更有个性的存在——  
开了嘣了崩用尽全力拥抱了给捞粉兜儿以后，依然按捺不住自己激动的情绪，转身拉他往大殿堂方向走，口里念着“来来来我们一起去看挨了石头，我和你讲这小子的学问现在可牛了”，云云，有的没的。  
被他拉着的金发精灵好脾气地跟着，礼貌微笑，开口，是一个蛋定到我听着有点蛋疼的问句：“我，莫非认识您和那个挨了石头吗？”  
咸咸的海风吹来，早晨的气温不高。他的这句话让开了嘣了崩和离我们不远的来根辣条都愣住了。黑发的费诺里安收起欢欣的表情，回头仔细打量来者。  
精灵蓝色的眼睛依然平静，那里面没有阴霾，没有悲伤，没有过去。  
我看出来了，我相信开了嘣了崩也看出来了。

 

=========

“那干净到指甲尖的家伙绝对不是我认识的给捞粉兜儿大人，”不久以后，我们把来者安置在正殿大堂，一见给捞粉兜儿连话都没搭便立刻发现不对劲的挨了石头把我们拉到一边耳语——这没心肝的小子居然是给捞粉兜儿帮忙拉扯大的，可见给捞粉兜儿一定是个个性比较扭曲的家伙——  
“金花殿下他成天猴子一样疯跑、从不梳头，衣服下摆永远是脏的，头发永远是乱的，以前他带我一天就把我弄成一只小我！靠了，还把苹果放我头上要射我，要不是吐露个糯大人及时发现……”挨了石头不知是吐槽无力还是后怕无比地摇头，又望了一眼那在大殿尽头欣赏窗外一朵花儿的金发精灵，说，“而你们看他，衣服一丝不苟不说，头发都亮得可以当镜子用了。而且居然会对我们用敬称，要知道他以前是对粉得个糯殿下都当哥们儿勾肩搭背，和部下都可以互换内裤的存在！就算他没有了生前的记忆，难道精灵不灭的灵魂，是死一次，便会改变到这种程度的、那样脆弱的东西吗？”

 

……说不定死一次让他学会了一些礼仪，再说互换内裤这事儿太糙爷们了，我在扒拉岛上那么艰苦的环境也就自己一条内裤正穿三天反穿三天而已，要我穿器蛋老头的内裤还不如去穿开了嘣了崩的，等等我在想什么。  
还有我终于知道为什么挨了石头这么死心塌地跟着开了嘣了崩了，原来他和拉扯他长大的精灵还有内衣品味上的分歧。

这期间，开了嘣了崩没理睬我们的猥琐，他很安静地思索着什么。

 

“打搅了。”我们讨论得专注，冷不防那个金发的精灵出现在我们背后，除了正面对他的开了嘣了崩，我们全部一本正经地转身，对他抽筋笑。

 

他对我们致意：“看到最高王殿下如此美丽的殿堂，让我想起来一些——”“你想起来什么了？”吐槽归吐槽，毕竟对他有感情的埃了石头上前一步，期待地问。

 

“离开蛮多丝之前，挨雷被雷死大人给了我三个任务……”他沉吟一下，陷入思考状态。

 

这时，没发表什么评价的爱茸的主动提出带金发的精灵参观林炖，“我是爱茸的，我带您多走走，说不定您就会想起来。”我记得平锅螺蛳写这个金头发的家伙救过爱茸丝爱茸的的老爸，这也算是一种报恩吧。爱茸的一向也比较尊敬老人的，我是说，凡是他尊敬的，都是他自动归类到“老人”一类的家伙，比如器蛋老头，比如眼前这个……  
感谢一炉焚踏，他一点不尊重我。

 

等他们走开几步，挨了石头失望脸对我们，也不怕那金发的“老人家”听到，也可见他们以前的关系是多么抽风：“他居然连一直崇拜的’发达！’女神的名字都替换成信达语了。”他总结，“这个金花殿下是一个长得一模一样、有着同一个名字的陌生人。对吧，你也知道他的，开了嘣了崩。”

 

接了挨了石头的问题，所有人都望向从海港回来就一言不发的开了嘣了崩，他却没有看我们，只是对着给捞粉兜儿的方向抬起了头。

“给捞粉兜儿殿下——！”开了嘣了崩对着走开的两人提高了声音。  
这个费诺里安，用了他从没对任何人用过的敬语，“您既然从蛮多丝转生，可曾看到我们的家人和朋友？”离他最近的我没有听到他的声音里有任何的颤抖和退缩，站在这里的，是成长了的、我生命中最伟大的工匠开了嘣了崩，“哭了粉伪，”他说出来。他用昆亚最先提到了他的父亲，然后仿佛记忆的闸门终于打开，那些从不曾离去的回忆，是那样自然地涌到他的唇边，“内尔雅粉伪，猫里粉伪，粉伪大王，图卡粉伪，踢路粉伪，皮踢粉伪，粉得个糯，吐露个糯，糯罗粉伪，粉耷拉头，啊嘎啦头，唉卡那萝，……”

 

他不停地说，他似乎不明白也不想明白眼前这个重生的精灵已经不再使用昆亚，他只是固执地用那生养他的人们所使用并改进的古老语言，念着每一个死去的人，他的母亲，他的伯母，没有成为他伯母的宜蕾丝，还有，他的朋友们。

 

真的是好长、好长的名单啊，他甚至提到了糯罗粉伪的部下，提到了我的母亲和姐姐，并提到那个我几乎快要忘记的、我父亲从未在种粥大陆用过的昆亚名“啊哒瑞丝头”，我下意识地拍上他的肩膀，他已经提到了多了压死，他的父亲和叔伯们杀掉的那些他应该完全不认识的精灵们的名字。

 

“开了嘣了崩……”器蛋老头也出声。

 

费诺里安停下来，深吸一口气，平静地说，“费那罗。”

 

然后我们明白这是最后一个名字了。

 

外面有鸟儿欢快的叫声，大殿堂里安静得落针可闻。这里没有人出声，甚至没有人在呼吸。

 

精灵的名字是一个咒语，一个回忆，一个生命。即使那些生命都已经终止了。

 

我足够的昆亚知识听出来，他没有念码个烙儿的名字，他深信他的二伯还活着，他不想用一个名字杀死他。

 

金发的精灵转身，我从他的眼睛里依然看不到任何的记忆和阴霾，甚至看不到任何的触动，他带着足够的礼仪和耐心听完，才友好地开口，“大殿里聚集的精灵的Fea看上去都是一样的，所以很抱歉我不认得我看到过的任何精灵，即使看到，我也不会记得。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，走回来，在口袋里摸了一下，然后郑重地跪下，捧起开了嘣了崩的手，“但是您让我记起来，我回来的第一个任务：开了嘣。”

 

在我要指出这家伙不但失忆还眼瞎的那一刻，他掏出一颗银色的种子小心翼翼放在开了嘣了崩的手心。

 

挖菱糯的书上描述过的、伟大的银树摊牌润嗯的影子——吞拿山上那颗嘎啦洗粮（Galathilion）的种子。

 

那天，开了嘣了崩见到了生命中的另一个小小的开了嘣。  
他谢过这个从过去而来却没有了过去的精灵，把小种子捧在手里，轻轻地放入系在脖子里的亚麻口袋中，然后温柔地抚摸了一下，好像那只是一个美丽而脆弱的泡沫那样。

 

=====================

 

为了尽快航向向星之地，我带着船工们抓紧检查了白船的补给和渗漏情况。  
所以我是不信什么海神庇佑直行航路的传说的，船这种木结构的东西，又遇水又淋雨的，又没包裹蜜丝丽儿，怎么可能金刚不坏。搞了半天，航行安全，当然还得靠我们自己来动手。

 

挨了石头试图接近那看上去白纸一张的给捞粉兜儿，不想见哥的爱茸的自然也就找借口“照顾健忘老年人”，一反他不怎么和生人打交道的性子——没有给捞粉兜儿这茬他也会号称忙着看书，书比哥重要，反而显得一直担心他们的我们像是真正的“老年人”那样——他们和器蛋老头都留在了大殿堂。

 

白船从挖菱糯给我们带来了无数的礼物，开了嘣了崩带人去清点了。  
我怕费诺里安接触那些能引起他回忆的东西会难受，下午，我检查完船只情况就跑着去找他。

 

推门进去，只见他一面对来自蒙福之地的东西挑肥拣瘦，一面和来根辣条他们八卦，我松了口气，笑自己想多了。神奇的家伙，现在似乎更对得起“本大王的叔叔”这个名号了。

 

我上前，接替了来根辣条，给他打下手。  
“这个餮了瑞的佐餐酒。”他打开，闻了下，重新盖好，苦笑，“喝到第二瓶才会觉得好，一定是啊啦！粉伪捎来的。他没给你写个信可能是又忘记了。”

 

祖宗的！我望天，才不要，爱谁谁。

 

“这个灯，”他拿起一个亮瞎狗眼的东西，说，“原本是费那罗的发明，此后人们忌讳他的名字，改了名字。”

 

我瞟了眼，说：“换了我就这么想：'反正这仿制的作品，也配不上烈焰之魂的名字。'”我知道那不是他家的东西，我见识过他的手艺，那是见过一次就不会忘记的存在。

 

开了嘣了崩很专业地打量了一番，证实了我的猜想：“这个灯确实是我们走了以后别人做的，做得挺皮实，也不知是谁寄来的，爱茸丝会有用。”

 

我想像这玩意挂在大殿堂里的样子，对他说：“我也要个灯，但是我不要这个。我的意思是，你亲手打的。”

 

“我打的灯，我的侄子，”他放下那盏灯，“也是不配费那罗之名的。”

 

“那不过是个名字。”我哈哈哈，“我要的是你的东西，”我指着他，换了昆亚，“摊牌灵卡亲手做的，东西。”  
我果然还是读书不多，除了卖傻，依然不知道怎么向他表明：也许他真的已经坚强起来，但他这种一提起费诺就自动开启妄自菲薄的模式，还是得改。  
他已经为留下来的人做了那么多，银拳摊牌灵卡这个名字，带来的是和平，好像太阳带来的日出和日落那样，那样的美好。

 

总之，你就是最好的，连读书不多的我都能看出来。

 

他没有再说什么，挑着，扔出来两件镶满了银丝的丝绸外袍：“这个你可以穿。爱茸丝比你小时候壮多了。”

 

我扔回去：“他比我年纪小，我让着他。”  
开了嘣了崩闻言居然用看我！靠的眼神看我。  
卧槽，难道我以前在他眼里就是个什么都要抢的无脑小P孩吗！

 

心直口快的来跟辣条可能被我们的婆婆妈妈恶心到了，不知何时他带人搬走了一批细亚麻和作物以后就没回来，估计又觅食去了。  
说实话我也有点饿了，开了嘣了崩检查得太细，他挑了半天，细分了每一堆给你给我给他的东西，大多数建筑用的材料他都准备留给爱茸丝，反正我们这里有的是木材，当然挖菱糯过来的看上去更值钱一点。

 

“下次白船来时，”他说，“建议他们直接先去奴美糯。”  
确实，本来就是一堆我们都不缺的东西。那帮蒙福之地的家伙们，大概以为我们还活在解放前，一点都不知道，我们已经在这几十年间建起了可以和挖菱糯相媲美的国度。我得意地在内心哼哼哼，全然不顾肚子的咕咕叫。

 

我饿得没力气，趴在一堆开了榫的、古老的铁树板上，看费诺里安忙碌，他好像，一直都给我留下这个忙碌的身影。从小到大。  
我都快想不起他拖着鼻涕大哭的样子了。

 

天暗下来，房间里那亮瞎狗眼的灯照亮了他的周围，让他专注的侧颜变得更加深邃。

 

此时他抿着嘴角，捧着一盒排列整齐的小球，就着灯光，一点点地读盒子反面的文字。  
那一刻，我隐约猜到这家伙如蚂蚁搬家般的仔细是为了什么——他在找他家里那一本户口本重生的痕迹，既然给捞粉兜儿都可以回来，那么他也可以奢望他们火焰的灵魂能够给他捎来任何的只言片语。

 

我正想开口说点什么打击他的话，他已经熟练地拆开了那盒子，扔了一个金色的小球过来：“费列罗。”从他光洁的脸上我看不到我以为会有的任何失落或者悲伤，“尝一下。外面的纸不能吃。”

 

“我知道这骗小孩的玩意。”我接到，自己剥开，把里面黑色的小东西往嘴里一扔，真酥真甜啊，“小时候粉肉的！藏了一盒在哪个是聋的宝座后面，就给我看过两次，丫说是穿越冰川带来的宝物，情愿坐屁股底下也不舍得给我，真尼玛抠。”

 

“那是因为，”开了嘣了崩安静地望着我，也许也被那灯亮瞎了狗眼，他双眼的焦点并不在我身上，“费列罗也是有保质期的。”

 

那晚，觅食回来的来跟辣条看到的是我追着我叔讨要费列罗的场景，转身他就跑到平锅螺蛳那里八卦去了。

 

======

 

四天后，带着满载的船到达还是个大工地的奴美糯，满身尘土胡子拉碴的爱茸丝跳着拥抱了我们，让我有了种见到久违的家人的感觉。  
这小子黑瘦了许多，我斜眼打量他，我小时候可比他齐整多了。

 

开了嘣了崩指挥精灵和人类一起卸船，我躲一边勾住了爱茸丝说：“开了嘣了崩给你带来了所有的费列罗，本大王也才拿到了一个，你丫省着点吃！”

 

爱茸丝完全没听懂，他摸着头说：你们一起出现怎么让我这么心慌呢？送东西的话随便来个船就行，你们高大上的俩家伙一起跑来到底是来干什么，不管林炖了？

 

耳朵极好的开了嘣了崩扛着一袋子宝石走过，和我相视一笑，我们这辈子第一次异口同声：“植树造人。”

 

当然那造人不是你们这帮人类想像的意思，我说爱茸丝这看上去像个成年人的死孩子和身后那一群同样年轻的人类都贼笑什么呢。


	12. Epilogue

**Erestor - Don’t need another perfect line**

 

那里鸡耳鸡拉肚和开了嘣了崩的白船刚刚离港，博学的挨了石头便独自散步来到露银峡谷，带着他自己打的心爱的小铲子。他蹲下，在潺潺的小溪里洗手，看指尖的溪水流淌，泛光，唱着歌远去。  
好像记忆，好像他不起眼的生命。

 

他不是第一次独自来到这里，也不是第一次在这里听到歌声。

 

只有在这里，他才能够放下所有的心防。

 

-上-

 

我是挨了石头，提栗昂城里糯萝粉伪大人家对面那个烧饼铺的老板挨了面团的儿子。

 

我是挨了石头，没有见过蒙福之地的星光精灵，冰原之子；出生的那天，我害死了自己的母亲。  
噢不对，按照大人们的说法，害死我母亲的，是费诺里安。

 

我是挨了石头，糯萝粉伪大人培养起来，送到嘻姆拉倒的卧底。

 

糯萝粉伪家族从来是一个重视贵族等级和维护王城秩序的家族，如果没有一个共同的目的，一个烧饼铺老板的儿子，怎可能请到给捞粉兜儿殿下做我的剑术老师呢？

 

我出类拔萃的潜行技能，则是吐露个糯殿下亲自传授。  
他也发现了我会读心的特质，这个特质，在我那老实巴交的父亲身上，只体现为能够更好地揣摩客人的口味和喜好；在我身上，则成了我接近每一个想接近的人的本领。

 

他们会选中我，更因为我能用烧饼欺骗费诺里安家最年轻的那个笨蛋的胃——何况那个笨蛋有那样一个狡猾的父亲。

 

因为被骗住了胃，所以头脑里也没有了怀疑，这样的摊牌灵卡，这样的，最后一个费诺里安。

 

糯萝粉伪以睿智为名，通过我、和他让粉得个糯殿下派到嘻姆岭的那群人，他将费诺里安两支最强武装的一切动静，收于眼底。

 

他和他们，不愧是亲族。

 

糯罗粉伪陛下要我看着，听着，不要说。

 

费诺里安做的一切事情，一定有原因。

 

————————

 

读取别人的心并不难，难的是如何在一个读心者面前保护自己的思想，并且做出完全没有这个能力的样子。

 

就好比潜行，吐露个糯殿下这样告诉我，隐藏自己并不难，难点在如何和周围的大环境融为一体，让人们能看到你，但不会觉得你突兀，或者不该在这里。  
“你很平凡，这很好。”他笑，“平凡就是最好的掩护。”

 

吐露个糯和宜蕾丝小姐是糯萝粉伪殿下家中的读心者，宜蕾丝小姐被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，不会帮我们，吐露个糯殿下很清楚这点，所以我们都瞒着她。

 

善于暗中观察的殿下更清楚的是，我生于平凡却不甘于平凡，我不要变成躺在哪里的无名尘埃，我要在历史上拥有自己的一席之地。  
所以我从来不是任何人的希望和未来。

 

帮开了嘣了崩送信并且偷拆他信的人就是我，最早发觉哭了粉伪开始忘事和怕冷的也是我，哭了粉伪一直对我留有心眼。应该是我在那段时间里，装作向他请教冶金，其实是试探他记忆的行为稍微过了头。

 

团结大会以后我带着粉得个糯和吐露个糯殿下那么些护卫护送任性的宜蕾丝小姐去到嘻姆拉倒，开了嘣了崩相信我毫不知情，但狡猾如哭了粉伪是无论如何不会相信我这个由第二家族培养起来的人会不知道那盔甲下的精灵到底是什么身份的。

 

我想他最终在他为了儿子而保留的不多的记忆中，发现了我所有的蛛丝马迹。

 

宜蕾丝小姐第一次跑到嘻姆拉倒的那晚，我以为他会把他的怀疑和想法告诉他的儿子，他甚至已经在饭桌上提起了这茬。  
但是他已经虚弱到连前一秒看到的事情都会忘记的程度了，或者就是他考虑到如果揭露我，我也会揭露他想隐瞒的事情：他为了维持自己不多的记忆，只能将重要的事情、战线的分派，一点点地写下来，写下来，完成布局，然后默默烧掉——他怕他的兄弟、部下，他心爱的儿子，看到他那无可挽回的衰弱，好像这个阿尔达的终结那样。

 

最骄傲的哭了粉伪，最脆弱的费诺里安。

 

-中-

 

隐藏自己当然不难，哪怕是恨。  
除了哭了粉伪，没有人发觉，我是在第二家族的人们对第一家族的仇恨中，被培养起来的。

 

那时，唯一没有给我带来仇恨的，便是给捞粉兜儿殿下，那个只关心自己剑术的笨蛋，只有他，捉弄我，也陪我玩，逗我笑。“不过是个孩子，却要担负那么多有的没的，来，吃个苹果。”他脏兮兮的爪子总能不知道从哪里变出一个难看的果实，一朵不起眼的花儿什么的，"冰川上可没有这些。"他为他在这片大陆上的每一个发现而开心。

 

于是我模仿受人欢迎的他，完全地融入了开了嘣了崩的生活。

 

——费诺里安看到你，但不会觉得你突兀，或者不该在这里。  
团结大会上看到我的吐露个糯殿下，在心里，这么评价了我。

 

至于粉得个糯殿下，看上去最简单的他是一个相当复杂的存在。  
我曾好奇地问过糯萝粉伪殿下，既然吐露个糯殿下和宜蕾丝小姐都有读心能力，那么粉得个糯殿下是怎样呢？那时，睿智的最高王楞了一下，一贯云淡风轻的微笑突然凝固在他的脸上，那一刻的他似乎老去了：“我不知道，我的孩子。”停了停，他重复，“我不知道。”

 

我曾一度以为粉得个糯殿下是恨着费诺里安的，然而他放出宜蕾丝小姐和我们回去的举动，几乎就是在说“看啊，你们家里有一个我家的内鬼”，那样。  
那次他把给捞粉兜儿他们掩盖得太好，我是真的不知道。但这完全不妨碍敏锐依旧的哭了粉伪怀疑我有所隐瞒。

 

我心里其实怕粉得个糯殿下和费诺里安们联合起来揭穿我，那么我能抓住的，只有我名义上的主人开了嘣了崩了。  
哭了粉伪确实烧了很多多了压死的信，他们父子的关系并不用我来挑拨，我告诉开了嘣了崩的话，每一句，每个字，都是真的。  
除了，我心爱的人，是宜蕾丝小姐这个事情。  
在冰原上，我记得她抱着我，对我笑的样子，她是我记事以来看到的，最美丽最善良的女性。

 

我知道我配不上她，我只能偷偷地，远远地，望着她。只有勇敢的她，才能给我煎熬的内心，带来一丝平和。  
糯尔朵的白公主，她不应该爱上一个我每天看着沾花惹草的费诺里安，这个金发的没心肝的费诺里安，甚至开着我们冰原之子的可耻玩笑。

 

我希望我的白公主能够幸福，我知道除了我之外，吐露个糯殿下麾下有许多她的仰慕者，比如英俊潇洒的挨个晒粮大人，看到宜蕾丝小姐的裙角，他就慌得连最拿手的长笛都不会吹了。

 

我截了第二次逃来的、她写给图卡粉伪的信——她不知道我看到图卡粉伪的名字就来气——做了我这辈子，最无法挽回的一件事情。

 

也因为这件事情，最终导致了开了嘣了崩和他的父亲决裂。

 

后来发生了好多好多的事情啊，糯萝粉伪陛下战死的那一刻，别说开了嘣了崩了，连我自己都看不清自己层层包裹的内心——我这个最强的读心者，最隐蔽的间谍，现在我心里的哪一个思维，才来自真正的我呢？

 

也许真正的我，从来都没有存在过。爱哭爱笑的开了嘣了崩，你知道我有多羡慕你吗？  
家庭、幸福、朋友、爱人，你什么都拥有了。

 

在多了压死的废墟上，我看到，你拒绝了咖喱地梨的爱。

 

然后这样的你为了你的失落而悲伤。所有的人，包括曾对你报以敌意的那些精灵，也最终都被你的悲伤而感染。  
哪怕他们都因为费诺里安而失去过所有，但似乎只有费诺里安的伤悲才是真正的伤悲，也似乎只有费诺里安带来的希望，才是我们的未来所在。

 

我不要，我不承认这样一种淡化我们所有人努力的过去和未来，我不要成为你或者平锅螺蛳的故事里，那一个个无关紧要的过客。

 

这么多年来，我比你付出了更多的努力，我学习文字、语言、冶金的技能。  
我要用我自己的双手，为我的未来，创造一些什么。

 

和平到来之际，我埋起我带在身边那么多年的、宜蕾丝小姐最后的信，向没有人关心的，我的过去告别。  
那上面墨水的字迹也已经模糊不清，但是我记得她亲手写就的每一个字——

 

“亲爱的图卡粉伪（以及某个老是板着脸的小叔哇哈哈），我说过，我会回来的！  
我非常机智地绝食了半年（当然其实挨个晒粮那老实家伙总会偷偷给我带吃的过来，所以其实也没怎么饿到哇哈哈），终于收到了我那个古板阿达的祝福，他甚至无奈地写信，让大哥带来隐秘之城哄我：只要我愿意吃饭，把自己养胖，我和你孕育的小宝宝，一定会拥有太阳一样灿烂的笑容。

 

我那个没用的大哥还傻笑着建议，我给我们（一定会有）的小孩起名字的话，就用你家那位美人大哥的名字去称呼他。  
Maitimo——在人类的语言里，是Doegred，晨曦之子，光想就觉得多美好！一个联系了人类和精灵的糯尔朵王子之名！  
算了说了你也不懂，听我的就对了。

 

我这几天饭量可好了！等你回来造人哟！

 

From 你美丽强大的宜蕾丝。”

 

=======

 

-下-

 

填上最后一铲子土，没有了记忆的给捞粉兜儿追着一只蝴蝶来到我身边，我拍拍手，对他微笑。

 

“我记得您。但我想不起您的名字。我还记得您大哭的样子……您经常哭吗，我的孩子？”他友好地，问我。

 

我摇摇头：“这些年，我过得很快乐，谢谢。”

 

他微笑，这微笑没有任何岁月的痕迹。  
我明白，大家都喜爱的金花殿下，永远都是这样快乐的样子。他没有改变，变的是我们，我们的心。

 

“我听到歌声。”给捞粉兜儿递来一朵小白花，“这个送给您。”

 

我接过，我想告诉他，歌者之心早就碎了。

 

徘徊在梅菜肉丝最后驻地的、林炖的幽灵码个烙儿早已死去。

 

“小家伙。”唱歌的声音最后说，那时他的眼已经看不到蓝天，那天他的小家伙就在不远的山脚下和他的矮人、精灵朋友们研究怎么在海边打上结实的地基。

 

埋葬他的就是我。今天我不过是将宜蕾丝的信和他、和我所有的过去埋在一起罢了。  
——包括那个未诞生便死去的晨曦之子的秘密。

 

我插上了给捞粉兜儿摸给我的无名小花。  
我再不会回来这里。

 

曾经的欢笑和眼泪都远去了，不管是属于糯罗粉伪家族，还是属于费诺里安，挨了石头，做了别人这么多年的影子，终于成为一个拥有自我的精灵。我想，这些都是最后一个费诺里安不会知道的事情。


End file.
